The Mix Up
by islandofmisfittoys13
Summary: Ashley and Spencer separated after high school. Fallen in love with new people, ready for a family. One problem, their significant others aren't ready. Still, they continue to go with their plans to start a new family. The old high school sweethearts bump into each other at their doctors office, immediately ready to start a friendship. Excited for kids until oops, a mix up happens.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N #1: Hey! Well here it is! The Beginning chapter for "The Mix Up", Thank you so much SoNFan1978 for giving me this prompt and letting me right it. It's an amazing prompt and I'm thankful you've come to me and have given me the chance to write it for you! _**

**_A/N #2: Go check out my wonderful lover, Sushi1976! She's the one who keeps me writing. She's an amazing writer. You'll love her stories!_**

**_A/N #3: I'll forever and always love you teddy xoxo. I can't live without you my love._**

**_Disclaimer: I own my imagination homie. That's all.._**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**_CH.1- The Story_**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Present Day<strong>_

_"Okay so that's how you met mommy?" Ashley's and Spencer's kids were all sitting on the living room couch. Ashley and Spencer were sitting on the coffee table in front of them, answering all their questions they were asking._

_"Yes Levi, that's how I met your mommy." Spencer smiles, reaching over and intertwining her fingers with her lovely wife's._

_"Sweet! High school sweethearts, eh?" Ashley shakes her head and chuckles to her middle child Robert._

_"Yes, high school sweethearts." Ashley answers._

_"So what happened after you two met?" The couples' youngest child Emily speaks up and questions._

_"Well, we were very close friends. One day we explained our feelings and fell in love. I was in love with your mommy, your mommy was in love with me, but mommy's ex-boyfriend sir douche bag, got in the way prom night and proclaimed his love for your mummy." Spencer speaks with her best British accent on the last part. The three kids laughed at their mom as well as Ashley._

_"What happened with sir douche bag?" Levi asks._

_"Hey! Hey! No using the words douche and bag in the same sentence! Don't even use the word douche." Ashley points a finger to her son_

_"Sorry ma, so what happened with that one dude?"_

_"Better, um well, after he proclaimed his love, I noticed I still loved him." Ashley explains._

_"Wait, hold up! You loved another while with mom?!" Robert pipes up._

_"Rude right?!" Spencer shouts._

_"Yeah!" The mom and son do an awesome bro knuckle bump and laugh._

_"Ganging up on me now?!" Ashley asks with a chuckle. "As I was saying, this guy who's name is Aiden. I dated before I met your mom. We were in love, until I noticed I started slipping out of love because I wasn't into him like I thought."_

_"You were into the ladies." Emily laughs, speaking in a suave voice._

_"My children everyone." Spencer shakes her head._

_"Yes because I was into the ladies. Anyways, your mom and I were having some ups and downs, we broke up for a first time after I focused on Aiden because he was shot in a drive by shooting on prom night junior year. Aiden almost lost his life, but your mom lost her brother. "_

_"Uncle Clay." The three kids say in unison._

_"That's right. I lost Clay and that summer I lost Ashley. She left to Europe with Auntie Kyla and Nana Christine. Ashley checked up on Aiden, but never on her girlfriend. When school started for senior year, we all went back to school. Ashley tried to apologize, I forgave her but I dumped her sorry ass." Spencer laughs, receiving a glare from her wife. "Oops sorry. Don't ever cuss my chillens." Spencer squints her eyes and glares at each of her kids._

_"Sucker." Levi chuckles to himself._

_"Heard that. After your mom dumped me, I tried to win her back, but never did. Aiden moved on, who knows what he's doing now. Senior year passed and Spencer and I separated. I went on tours, Spencer went on to fulfill her own dreams. We married other women and it still wasn't the same."_

_"How did you to find each other again?" Robert asks, into the story telling._

_"That's a whole other story young one." Spencer smiles, putting her hand on her child's shoulder._

_"Tell us! Please! Please! Please!" The three musketeers shout._

_"Isn't it a school night?!" Spencer looks around for the clock, "It's 9:30. You my loves, should be in bed." Spencer informs._

_"It's a Friday night ma! It's not like we're doing anything tomorrow. We're probably just going to mommy's studio the grandmas for dinner like always." Emily persuades._

_"Please mom and mommy?!" The oldest child ask eagerly. _

_"Fine, let's talk about it then the crazy but most amazing moment in life." Ashley says._

_"The Mix up." The two wives say together._

* * *

><p><strong><em>R &amp;R PLEASE! Hope you like how the story turns out!<em>**


	2. We're Going

**_A/N #1: Sooo since I have school tomorrow, I decided to write a chapter and post it. I hope you like it. :D_**

**_**Guest with the name Whocares that reviewed your response is on the bottom :) Anyone else who has reviewed, thank you so much! It means a lot! _**

**_A/N #2: I love you Teddy Bear xoxo_**

**_Disclaimer: I own my imagination home skillet biscuit!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CH.2- We're Going<em>**

Today was going by sort of slow and sort of fast. Finally I can relax. Work is done for the day. My fiancée Heather is working the night shift at the hospital. I have the house to myself to just eat some food and watch Netflix until my lover comes home.

I turned off my computer and saved all of the editing I have done today for this movie. It took about two years to film this vampire movie. Now it's all up to me to edit and the stress is killer. Once everything's saved and shut down, I grab my satchel and head out to my car. My job has a director, writer, and editor is intense, stressful and so fucking amazing! Keeps me going, and hell, the pay is amazing! Amazing enough to have kids and not worry about struggling.

I got into my car and threw my bag onto the front seat. I grabbed my phone and plugged it into the car audio so I can play some music. I put my glasses on to see and drove off into the sunset. Before I knew it, I was at a chine restaurant ordering some take out. The cook called out my name and I walked up to get my food.

"Thank you Kevin." I took my food from the young teen and smiled.

"Enjoy Spence." Kevin smiled and went back to the kitchen. Yes Heather and I come here so much that we know the owners and the workers. Don't judge!

I walked out and got into my car, setting the food down on the front seat before I buckled it up. I don't why, but I always buckled up my food. I have since I was a kid. It's weird I know.

I turned on the radio, my heart immediately racing at the artist of this song. It's one of my favorite songs. Not only that, but it's also Ashley Davies song. I haven't seen her in ages.

**_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_**

**_Am I who you think about in bed?_**

**_When the lights are dim and yours hands are shaking_**

**_As you're sliding off your dress?_**

Last time I saw her was graduation day. That or on TV. She's always touring.

**_Then think of what you did_**

**_And how I hope to God she was worth it_**

**_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing_**

**_As your fingers touch your skin. _**

I'm proud of her though. She's doing great.

**_I've got more wit, a better kiss_**

**_Hotter touch, a better fuck_**

**_Than any girl you'll ever meet_**

**_Sweetie, you had me_**

I still think about Ashley time to time. Think about what we had. How it's gone, but how I'll always love her. She holds a special place in my heart, then, now and forever.

**_Girl, I was it, look past the sweat_**

**_A better love deserving of_**

**_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat_**

**_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me._**

**_Let's get these teens hearts beating faster, faster_**

I'm shocked that I only graduated high school six years ago. I would've never thought my life would've become how it is now.

**_So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls_**

**_Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_**

**_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_**

**_Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_**

I'm 24 years old. Young, engaged, and ready for kids.

**_So, I guess we're back to us_**

**_So, cameraman swing the focus_**

**_In case I lost my train of thought_**

**_Where was it that we last left off?_**

**_Let's pick up, pick up_**

I got a job as a director right out of college. The movie I'm editing is mine and I wrote it. I'm shocked that I even got to intern at Warner Bros. I'm proud of myself that I got a job during college as a freelance filmmaker to help on different sets. It got me a good amount of money and it helped me get through college.

**_Oh, now I do recall_**

**_We were just getting to the part_**

**_Where the shock sets in and the stomach acid_**

**_Finds a new way to make you get sick_**

Life is amazing right now. Yet to think, a piece of me is still missing.

**_I hope you didn't expect_**

**_To get all of the attention_**

**_Let's not get selfish_**

**_Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_**

I'm not sure as to what it is.

**_Let's get these teens hearts beating faster, faster_**

I hope I figure out soon though.

**_So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls_**

**_Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_**

**_So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls_**

**_Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_**

I hear my phone ring over the music. Damn, my phone is loud because this music is turned up pretty loud. For a quick second, I take my eyes off the road and look at the caller I.D. The person calling takes me by surprise. Why? You ask. Because it's Kyla.

**_Dance to this beat_**

**_Dance to this beat_**

**_Dance to this beat_**

Before Kyla hangs up due to my voicemail, I answer.

"Hello?"

**_Let's get these teen hearts beating, faster, faster_**

**_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster._**

_"Hey! Spencer?!" _Wow, Kyla still is cheery.

"Hey Ky." I smile at how good it is to hear an old high school friends voice.

**_I've got more wit, a better kiss_**

**_Hotter touch, a better fuck_**

**_Than any girl you'll ever meet_**

**_Sweetie, you had me_**

_"Oh my Lord, I missed you so dang much!" _Kyla laughs out.

"I missed you too Ky. What's up?"

**_Girl, I was it, look past the sweat_**

**_Better love deserving of_**

**_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat_**

**_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_**

_"Oh yeah! I was wondering if you were available for a new movie? There's these writers I know who are looking for a director. I'm one of the lead actresses and I sort of told them how you'd totally be up for it, because you're an awesome director." Kyla rushes out. _

"Kyla, you as an actress should know that I'm in the middle of a project." I rub my forehead then quickly grab onto the steering wheel again.

**_So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls_**

**_Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_**

**_So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls_**

**_Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_**

_"I know, I know! I'm sorry! It's just; this is my first shot at a real big break. I'm not just playing a five line roll or an extra. I'm playing a real leading role. Please Spencer?! I know I've been gone all these years and I'm asking for a lot, but please Spence?! For me?" Kyla pleads._

**_So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls_**

**_So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls_**

**_Hold a lover close_**

"Fine, give me their number and I'll call them to plan a meeting and see how the movie is." I sigh.

_"Yes! Thank you so much Spencer! It means so much! You have no idea!" Kyla screams. _

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome. Hey! I gotta go. Going to the hospital." I explain as I turn into the emergency room parking lot.

_"Visiting the mom or the fiancée? Or is someone in the hospital?!" Kyla asks, concerned_

"Everyone is ok. Visiting the fiancée. Wait, how did you even know that?" I ask, a little creped out.

_"You're one of LA's hottest and most amazing directors Spence. How would anyone not know?" _

"I forgot about that. Anyways, we'll keep in touch. Talk soon. Later Ky."

_"Bye!" _I smile then hang, turning off my car and clipping my keys onto my belt loop. I got out and walked to the passenger side of my car. I opened the door and checked the food to make sure nothing spilled. I unbuckled the food and grabbed it then made my way into the emergency room.

"Hello Spencer, how are you?" I smile as I hear my mom's voice. I walk up to the front desk she's leaning against to hug her.

"Hey mom, I'm good and you?" I wrap my arms around the older Carlin and close my eyes. Oh how I miss my family.

"I'm good. Your father and I miss you."

"I miss you two too. "

"How about you and Heather come by this weekend for dinner?" I smile wide and nod quickly.

"Definitely, I miss dad's cooking." I laugh.

"He keeps cooking feasts and it's just the two of us!"

"Daddy has never changed."

"Speaking of Heather and you, how are you two honey?" My mom asks, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"We're good." I lie.

"Spence…"

"Okay, okay. I don't know how we are. We're going I guess. We're good one moment, bad the other. I keep bringing up the idea of starting a family and she keeps shooting it down. Not that long ago she was ready mom. Now she's changed. She's distant, especially when it's about kids." I frown.

"Aw sweetie, give it time. She'll come around." My mom reassures me.

"Maybe." I pout.

"Spencer? What are you doing here?" I hear my fiancées voice behind me. I turn and smile, making my way to her.

"Hey baby." I lean in and kiss her gently. Only to be lightly pushed off a few seconds later. "Wow, hello to you to." I spat.

"Spencer, your mom is right there. It's completely unprofessional." Heather pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Whatever. I brought you some dinner for your lunch break. I'll see you later." I shove the bag into her hands and start walking to the doors. I hear Heather call out after me, but I'm too pissed to care. I hurry to my car and get in. Time to go home, eat dinner and ice cream, all while I cry a bit and watch some Netflix.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Guest) Whocares: Thank you for the review! There's only one way to answer your question and it's to keep reading the story. You'll find out throughout the chapters :)<em>**

**_Song used is: Panic! At The Disco- Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off._**

**_R &R PLEASE! I love hearing what you readers have to say! _**


	3. My Life Now

**_A/N #1: Sup readers! Today is an awesome day. I decided to update for y'all. Hopefully you like the chapter. Since valentines day is coming up, I decided to make it a lil bit loving :) enjoy_**

**_A/N #2: Happy 9 month anniversary my love. Im in love with you baby xoxo _**

**_Disclaimer: I own my imagination bro bro_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CH.3- My Life Now<em>**

After a long day's work, I finally got to close down my record label for the day. Rebel Records was started after I was touring around. Everywhere I went there was new talent. People who were to be honest, a way better musician than me. That's when I knew that I wanted to help make people's dreams come true and sign them. Now, here's this huge record label. Still looking for new talent every day. It's my life now.

Today was a busy and very tiring day, I just wanted to go home and cuddle with my fiancée and what not. It was already 8 PM when I got to my car. Quickly, I got in and drove off. Being a musician, I listen to all kinds of music. There was one song that I couldn't help but listen to. It was the Glee version of L-O-V-E. I laughed as I started to sing along. Making the duo a trio.

_**L is for the way you look at me**_

_**O is for the only one I see**_

_**V is very, very extraordinary**_

_**E is even more than anyone that you adore can**_

I stopped at the upcoming red light. Lips were moving and my body was dancing. I looked over to my right to see a familiar blonde. The girl looked almost exactly like Spencer. I just couldn't tell if it was her or not. Simple side view of her face was all I saw.

_**Love is all that I can give to you**_

_**Love is more than just a game for two**_

_**Two in love can make it**_

_**Take my heart and please don't break it**_

_**Love was made for me and you**_

Just as the mysterious blonde was about to turn to look at me. The light turned green and the blonde noticed and left. A honk of a car behind me knocked me from my distraction and I sped off. Still singing the song.

**_L is for the way you love at me_**

**_O is for the only one I see_**

**_V is very, very extraordinary_**

**_E is even more than anyone that you adore can_**

For some reason, when I looked to my right again, the mysterious blonde was still driving near me. I really wished I saw her face, but her eyes were perfectly trained on the road.

**_Love is all that I can give to you_**

**_Love is more than just a game for two_**

**_Two in love can make it_**

**_Take my heart and please don't break it_**

**_Love was made for me and you_**

**_Love was made for me and you_**

**_Yes, love was made for me and you_**

I tried to focus on driving, but the vibe feeling that the blonde next to me was Spencer Carlin and my singing, was sort of distracting.

**_Love is all that I can give to you_**

**_Love is more than just a game for two_**

**_Two in love can make it_**

**_Take my heart and please don't break it_**

**_Love was made for me and you_**

**_Love was made for me and you_**

**_Love was made for me and you_**

I was going to look at the blonde once more, but the street I live on just came up. My house came into sight and I smiled at the thought of finally being home. Slowly, I pulled into the driveway and got out of my car. I locked it then walked up to my front door. Once I got inside, I locked the door behind me and called out for Janet. She was nowhere to be found until I walked towards the kitchen. There was Janet, laughing and talking on the phone out on the patio.

Lately, Janet's been on the phone a lot. With whom? I have no idea. She's always laughing and smiling. She could be on the phone for hours before getting off and coming to relax with me. It's weird but whatever. Can't assume everything's for a sketchy reason.

Since it was late, I decided to make some dinner for the both of us. Spaghetti is always a quick meal to make. As I was starting to finish up, I felt arms wrap around my waist and a gentle kiss to my shoulder.

"Hello my love." A whisper escaped my lovers lips.

"Why hello there beautiful." I smiled as I pour the spaghetti sauce with the turkey meat.

"Thank you for cooking." Another kiss was placed on my shoulders.

"No problem." I patted her hand. Once I finished, I served us a couple bowls and walked to the dining room table. "Here." I set down Janet's bowl in front of her then sat across from her.

"How was your day?"

"Busy as heck, yours?"

"Lots of paperwork at the desk. But I got donuts and coffee." Janet laughs. Yes, I know coffee and donuts are stereotypes for police and sometimes it's true. For Janet, it's completely true. Janet is obsessed with coffee and donuts. It's like she loves it more than me.

"Winning." We high five then laugh. "What did you do all day?" I ask.

"Not much after I got home. Just got off phone with a friend."

"Interesting, what'd you two talk about?"

"Does it matter?" I almost choked at my fiancées attitude. It was not needed.

"Damn, what's up your butt?" I ask with the roll of my eyes.

"Nothing." She mumbles.

"So...did you think about the idea of starting a family?" I sneak in. My jaw clenched when I heard the clatter of the fork dropping onto the glass plate.

"Please Ash.. Just drop it." I looked up to see Janet rubbing her face.

"What's changed Jan? You brought up starting a family way before I did. Now you're mindset has changed and you act like starting a family is the worse thing ever." I rubbed my temples and looked down.

"It's a lot to think about alright Ash? In trying to do better so the boss will promote me. We're doing great but I want to focus on work. I love you. You know that. I just don't want a kid right now. I do want to start a family in time though baby." Janet reached over and put her hand on my hand that was resting on the table.

"Maybe," I pulled my hand up and grabbed my plate. All my want for food has dissipated. I scraped the left over food into the trash then put my plate in my sink. I walked past my fiancée then stopped to face her. "Maybe you want kids. Just not with me." I clenched my jaw and went upstairs into my room. I slammed the door and changed out of my work clothes into a sports bra and boxer briefs.

My laptop was open and I walked over to open a book marked page. I bit my lip as I scrolled through the website, looking for certain characteristics and the perfect sperm donor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>R &amp; R please! Hope y'all enjoyed!<br>_**

**_Song used is: Glee- L-O-V-E/ original song is: Nat King Cole- L-O-V-E _**


	4. I Was Thinking

_**A/N #1: hey! Sorry it's been a while since ive updated. School decided it was best to slam me with projects! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! **_

_**A/N #2: I will forever love you.. No matter what goes on. I promise you that. xoxo **_

_**A/N #3: ONCE AGAIN! THANK YOU SoNFan1978 for letting me write this story! It's awesome and I enjoy it! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own my imagination, pretty rad. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CH.4- I was thinking<strong>_

Eyes shot open as my mind decided it was time to wake up. I stretched my arms above my head,looking down after I felt blankets slide down my skin. For a second, I forgot what happened last night. I lifted up the bed spread and noticed that I was naked. Soon, the memories of last night went through my head.

Heather got home around 3 AM. When she got home she apologized. One thing led to another and here I am, still not really satisfied. It's not that she doesn't please me it's just. There's something missing. It was more of a fuck last night then making love.

I got up and went to put on my robe. I tied the robe belt around my waist tightly then brushed my teeth and washed my face. Once I was done, I made my way downstairs to start cooking breakfast.

The morning was going by quite slow if I may say. I don't know if it was because I was up alone and cooking. Or if today just wanted to keep going slow until Heather wakes up. During breakfast I was planning on talking to Heather about a doctor. See if our doctor could recommend a better one who is specialized in that sort of field.

My mind was racked with all these different thoughts. I've always wanted to start my own family, but what if Heather isn't there? I didn't know what to do right now. One moment my mind is telling me, do what you want. You need to be happy. On the other hand, it's telling me, you're going to get married to Heather. You don't want to have a beautiful baby that she'll not want in this moment. Wait for her to be ready.

If you're wondering what Heather looks like, she sort of has some of the characteristics Ashley Davies has. Shocking right? Eh maybe. My attraction always leaned towards brunettes with brown eyes for some reason. Maybe it was just because I didn't want to be with someone that might've looked like me.

Just when I was about done, I felt arms envelope my body into them. There was a gentle kiss placed on the back of my neck. I smiled, loving this cute moments when words weren't need to know how we felt. I scooped the last piece of French toast onto the plate and turned in Heather's arms.

"Good morning." I say.

"Good morning beautiful." She smiles and it's genuine today.

"I love your smile." I laugh.

"I love you." Heather reminds.

"I know.. I love you too." I smile and kiss her softly on the lips. When we pull away, I grab the plates and walk to dinner table. "I made us French toast for breakfast."

"Thank you hun. I love your French toast." She smiles then starts to cut up her breakfast into pieces.

As we were eating we had some brief talk. We talked about plans for the weekend and how work was yesterday

"Do you work today?" I ask, taking one of the last few bites I have left.

"Yes with your mom. I should be home by 10 tonight."

"Oh, when do you have to be at the hospital?"

"Uh, I think maybe 1."

"Maybe?" I chuckle out.

"I work at 1. It's 10 AM. I'll have to get ready soon."

"Oh. Okay." I say, looking down at my food.

"Why so you ask love?"

"I was going to see if we could go to the doctor... To get some Info on making a baby." I rush out. My jaw clenched at the clatter of utensil and a chair scooting back.

"I can't. I'm not ready for a family Spencer. We've been over this." I finish my food then get up. Before I head upstairs to get ready, I grab Heathers plate and put it in the sink.

"I got it. I don't know how long you want me to wait."

"I don't know okay spencer?! I don't know if I want a family ok!" My words were at a loss. Suddenly my brain wasn't able to think of a response. Heather and I used to always talk about how much we wanted a family.

All I could do was stare at my fiancée and shake my head. Quickly, I turned and ran up to our room. I showered and got dressed in a Calvin Klein sports bra, a black tank top, ripped capris, and cheetah vans. I put my cross necklace on, along with my shades. When I was done, I ran downstairs and into the garage to grab my Santa Cruz board.

"I'm going to go skate around. I need to think." I call out to Heather. The door shut behind me once I heard Heather shout for me. My headphones were popped into my ear as I ran then jumped onto my board.

Thoughts were flying everywhere. Along with the question as to, where exactly am I going? Before I could decide, my feet took me to the beach. I skated as close as I could then put my foot down and let the bottom of my shoe scrape along the cement until I stopped. Once I was still, I picked up my board and walked to the shore.

Hour or two has passed as I walked on the shore. I enjoyed moments like this. Just walking along the shore with my board, socks and shoes in hand. Letting the water come up to my ankles then slide back into the ocean. My body ached for the feeling of salt water and sand against skin. It's one of my favorite feelings of all time. I looked at my phone to see 6 text messages from Kyla, 12 text messages from Heather and 9 missed calls from her as well. It was only 12:30 In the afternoon and there's a certain doctor id like to see

* * *

><p><em><strong>R &amp; R please! Thanks so much for reading! Sorry for the short update. <strong>_


	5. Kyla Can We Talk?

**_A/N #1: OMG the US has failed me. Good job USA Womens Ice Hockey team. Hilary Knight will forever be my hockey love lol. Nice try, but Canada invented Hockey. Not surprised they won lol. ON THE OTHER HAND, i bought new ice hockey gear today! :D so stoked to start playing!_**

**_A/N #2: thank you my supportive girlfriend. I love you baby Xoxo_**

**_Disclaimer: I own my imagination and nothing more bish_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CH.5- Kyla Can We Talk?<em>**

Sadly, the bedside next to me was empty the moment I woke up. Without a doubt Janet was downstairs doing something. Whether or not it involved making breakfast, working out or watching tv.

Much to my protest, I got up and out of bed with the blankets wrapped around my bra and underwear clad body. Lethargically, I make my way downstairs to find my fiancée on the phone again. I quietly walk up and lean against the wall near the sliding door.

"We're ok. I love her. It'll hurt if I ever lose her, but she keeps bringing up kids. It's making it worse." Janet says through the phone.

It sort of upsets me that she's venting to God knows who on the other end rather than her soon to be wife.

"Right? It's just causing a lot of fights that I'm too stressed to deal with. Yet, I still have to deal with it at some point." I was contemplating whether or not to make some noise since she started getting more in depth with the venting. "Look, I should go before she gets upset I'm on the phone again. I'll talk to you later. Yeah, definitely. Don't forget." She says then hangs up.

"Good morning." I finally speak up.

"Good morning baby." Janet greets as she walks over to kiss me. The kiss was short and sweet, but I couldn't help but want more.

"How's your morning?"

"It's good. Just relaxing as much as I can before work." Janet's explains before planting another kiss on my lips.

"Another night shift?" I ask, defeat noticeable in my tone.

"Working so much is putting me as a shoe in for being promoted Ash. I get we're already beyond financially stable with you and your label and all, but for once id like to earn something on my own."

"It's ok. If it's what you want then go for it hun."

"You're upset." Janet sighs out.

"Look, I just miss you ok? I miss date nights and spending a whole night talking about everything going on. I miss relaxing with you. I miss you. I feel like I rarely see you Janet."

"I'm sorry. Soon, hopefully I'll be promoted and I'll be able to take some time off to spend with you. Taking time off is just not an option right now."

I nodded and kisses my fiancée once more. This time I pulled back to look in her eyes. The spark she had after we kiss has officially disappeared. Her eyes don't light up when she sees me. Her eyes don't have the warm loving look they used to have around me all the time. The eyes in front of me are the eyes of a stranger. A stranger who's my soon to be wife.

"I love you." I burst out. My eyes were still locked with hers, fighting to find a simple emotion or signal to know it still fills her with butterflies like it used to. But there was nothing.

"I know." She replies.

"I'm going to go get changed." Luckily, my brain managed to signal the muscles in my face to plaster on a fake smile. The hurt was evident in my words as I turned and walked back upstairs.

Natural instinct kicked in as I played some music to go with my mood while I showered. After 15 minutes, I got out of the shower and was completely dressed. I walked to my night stand and unplugged my charger and phone. Lately I haven't talked to my sister. I missed her dearly and decided it was time to talk.

Within a few minutes I had gotten a reply to my text message.

_**Yeah Ash come over. I miss you. Xoxo Ky.**_

My smile was wide as I jumped up and grabbed my bag and keys. I walked downstairs and through the kitchen to go say bye.

"Hey, going to go hang with Kyla for a bit. Text me before you go off to work." I walk up to my fiancée who is busy cooking.

"Oh ok. Enjoy baby." I turn Janet's head as I kiss you gently.

"I love you." I smile then turn, making my way to the front door.

"You too!" My fiancée yells back to me. I closed the front door behind and walked over to my beautiful white and black Jeep wrangler.

Before I pulled out of the driveway, I grabbed my phone and texted Kyla.

_**Hey, leaving now. Be there in 20. Xoxo Ash.**_

I didn't wait for a reply. I just set my phone down, lowered the convertible, threw my shades on and left the mansion I call my home.

The drive to Kyla's was fast and fun. My music was blaring through the speakers. Laughter escaped my lips every now and then when there were civilians who noticed me then tried to take pictures. Within minutes, fingers were punching in the gate code that led up to Kyla's. There's a special spot where only I get to park here and I love it. I filled the space and got out of my car. I walked up to the door to knock. Now time to wait.

"Ash!" Kyla screams with excitement.

"Ky! Ugh how I missed you!" Quickly, I engulfed my little sister into a big bear hug.

"Homie can't breathe." She pants out. I laughed then let her go.

"Sorry my little nugget." I ruffled her hair and smiled before I walked past her. "So what's up chick? What's new?" I ask, jumping onto her kitchen counter as I reached for a butterfinger

"Hey!"

"Ow! What the hell?!" I shout back, pulling my hand to my chest after Kyla slapped the living shit out of it. Ugh it's red now!

"Nobody lays a finger on my Butterfinger." She moves her index finger in front of my face, left to right, signaling a no.

"Anyways, what's new." I smile as I quickly take a bite of her candy.

"Aaash!" She whines.

"Don't make me ask again before I shove this butterfinger up your ass of pure annoyance" I glared.

"Not much, got a role in this new movie."

"Ky that's amazing!" I cheer, tossing her the candy bar. "Who's the director?! I bet I know them!"

"Oh you do." Kyla mumbles.

"What?"

"I said, oh you do."

"Yeah? Who is it?" I ask eagerly while I poke my sisters arm.

"Want something to eat? I can make is a Samich or grilled cheese. Maybe order some pizza and watch movies with ice cream?" I furrow my brows at the way she switched subjects.

"Grilled cheese, ice cream and a movie. Who's the director?" I kick her butt when she starts walking to the freezer.

"Um Neapolitan or mint and chip?" Kyla asks while she searches through the freezer.

"Mint and chip. Who's the director?" Still to no reply. I'm already frustrated with this morning. I jump off the counter and walk over to my sister who's now taking out everything for the grilled cheese

"Some low stream director Ash jeez." I turn my sister to me and hold her shoulders.

"Bull now spill it short stack."

"You know Ash I'm only two inches shorter than you."

"Spill it!" I yell.

"It's Spencer!" She shouts. Wow, Spencer? I haven't seen her since high school. Well, actually there was that girl yesterday who looked exactly like her in that car.

"Really? How is she?" I let go of my sister and walked back to the counter then jumped on.

"She's good. I had to beg her to do the movie. She still cares about us, you know?"

"Yeah maybe you Ky, but I don't know about me." I shrugged and picked up a grape in the bowl next to me.

"Shush, you know she'll always care." I nodded before tossing the grape into my mouth.

"Thanks."

"So what did you want to talk about." Kyla asks, handing me a bowl of ice cream.

"I don't know. Lately Janet's been acting weird. I don't know why. She's constantly on the phone with someone else. She doesn't want kids with me anymore. She won't even say I love you Ky." I sighed out.

"I don't know what's going on but try to talk to her Ash."

"How am I supposed to talk to her Kyla?!" I groaned and threw my hands in the air. "She's always working. I barely see nonetheless talk to her."

"Relationships need communication. That's one of the foundations Assley. You know that. Now figure out a way to talk to her."

"Screw you for calling me Assley. I know I should talk, I just... I know it's not good to assume it but i can't help it but feel like she's cheating Ky." I pout as I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Don't assume. Talk and go with the flow. If she ever did hurt you like that, I'll make sure I go after her." Kyla claps. My response was to just shake my head and laugh.

"Got it Ky. Now let's go on Netflix."

Sadly, assuming was exactly what I did

* * *

><p><em><strong>R &amp; R Please! I love hearing what you have to say! Hope you enjoyed. Thank you so much For reading.<strong>_


	6. Doctor

_**A/N #1: hey! I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I've had insane writers block for some reason and school is killer crazy! Buuttt I have three more months of school then BAM! Consistent updates! YAAAY!**_

_**A/n #2: I love you baby xoxox **_

_**ENJOY MY LOVELY READERS! YOURE ALL AWESOME AND I HOPE YOUVE HAD A WONDERFUL DAY! :D **_

_**Disclaimer: own just my imagination homie... **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CH.6- Doctor<strong>_

It only took me half an hour to get to my moms place after I skated from the beach. My father and I have always been close. Throughout the years, my mom and I have gotten even closer. Close enough to go to her for advice.

I slid my shades up so they were resting on the top of my head. I pushed down on the tail of my board, making it pop up and into my hand. Gently, I put my eye close up to the peephole of the front door then knocked.

"Mom! Open up! It's your amazingly sexy daughter!" I shouted. Pause for a minute... There's my mom!

"Spencer what are you doing here?" My mom asks when the door is fully open.

"Mother daughter time is much needy majacita" I smiled then kissed my moms cheek.

Carefully, I stepped passed my mom and set my skateboard down near the front door. I walked over to the living room and plopped onto the couch, kicking my shoes off.

"Excuse me!" My mom laughs, snatching the tv remote from my hands as I flip through the channels. "I was watching that!" I shrug before I put my feet on the coffee table in front of me. "Why are you here?"

"Jesus mother! Do you not want to spend time with your baby child?" I gasped, putting my hand over my heart.

"Shut up. I'm going to make popcorn, go on Netflix and pick a movie." My moms glares for a minute before smiling.

A few minutes passed and I still couldn't decide what to watch. Finally I just decided on the Lorax. What?! Don't judge me! I love ok? No one can rhyme like him.

"Really Spence?" I hear my mom ask behind me.

"Come on! It's Dr. Seuss!" I laugh out, pointing towards the tv screen.

"My daughter everyone." I hit play on the movie and sat back. I love these times. The times I just get to relax and spend time with my mom.

* * *

><p>It's already 7 pm. I've been here for the past four hours watching tv shows and movies with my mama bear. There was talking here and there to catch up. It was all fun and games until the conversation I dreaded most came up.<p>

"Tell me." My mom says. I turned my head to the left, looking at my mother with a very confused look. We were just talking about the movie Kyla called about.

"Tell you what?" I ask with a head tilt.

"Why you're really here." I closed my eyes then dropped my head.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't ask." I sighed.

"I'm your mother Spencer. I can read you more than you think." She says, putting her hand down on my shoulder.

"Heather and I got into a fight about kids this morning. Again!" I groaned as I lifted my head. My eyes were set on the paused tv show in front of me.

"Uh oh. This isn't good." My mom comments. "Tell me about it." I turn my whole body to face my mom. Criss cross apple sauce! "What happened?"

"I don't know. She's my fiancée. We talked about family all the time then it just...stopped. I've been talking about it for the past five months mom! I'm 23 years old soon to be 24. I have a very amazing job which let's me bring in a butt load of money. I'm not getting any younger and I really want to bring little Spencer's by your house on the weekends." Both my mom and I laugh at the last part. "

What do you want to do honey?" My moms asks.

"Good question." I look into my moms eyes. My mind went back to everything going on lately. "I don't know. I want to start a family but I feel like she doesn't want this as much anymore. I know she doesn't." I look down and played with my fingers.

"What do you mean?" I threw my hands into the air.

"For fuckssake! I know something's changed mom! I see her and she doesn't light up the same way. When Heather would talk about a family with me, she would speak about it with such passion. Bringing kids into this world. Watching them grow until the day we die. She wanted everything as much as I did... Now she doesn't. It's all fadingmom. I even feel like her love is fading.." I looked at my lap as tears started to fall.

"Aww honey," my mom coos. My tears and sobs increased as my mom pulled into her chest and held me. I missed moments like this, being able to be held by my mom. "For starters, stop cussing. No good for kids." This got me to giggle. "Secondly, it seems like you two don't communicate. Which is one of the most important things you need beside intimacy at some point in time. Intimacy you can hold off on, but communication. No communication won't fly. You two need to sit down, face to face and talk." Mom explains

"I've tried. We never have time. Every time I have time, she picks up the next shift to work." I rubbed my eyes as I relaxed in my moms arms.

"I'll tell her to take tonight's shift off. Until then, go skate home. Be safe. Talk to your fiancée. You can't have a good relationship without trust, Intimacy, communication and love. Now go communicate." My mom tells me, rubbing my back. I pulled back and kissed my mom on the cheek.

"Thanks Ma. I'll call you later. Love you." I hugged my mom once more before grabbing my skateboard and leaving. Time to communicate.

* * *

><p><strong><em>R &amp; R please! Leave me messages! I love to hear what youve got to say!<em>**


	7. Music and Me

_**A/N #1: Hey! I'm so sorry for totally lagging on posting a new chapter! I've just been crazy busy. Not to mention writers block thought it'd be awesome to hit me. So I'm going to try to update more. I'm on spring break so I'll be dedicated to writing! I promise! **_

_**A/N #2: To the guest who told me I did an epic fail last chapter with it being mamacita. Thank you for telling me that and thank you for the review it was still awesome. i know it's mamacita but there's thing thing my mom and I do where I call her majacita. I don't know whu but I just decided to switch it up haha. nonetheless thank you for the review! :D**_

_**A/N #3: thank you baby for everything. Thank you for your author note in your last chapter. I love you so much babe. You're my everything and thank you for bugging me to write. im so in love with you xoxox. **_

_**Disclaimer: do not own anything! Unfortunately.. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CH.7- Music and me. <strong>_

Things have just been sort of tensed lately. Music is my escape and I love it. I can lose myself in it. Music can range from crappy to beautiful. Beautiful music is so easy but sometimes can be hard to find. Once you find it, you can fall in love with it. Just like a person. Once you find the one, you can fall in love. Never forget nor leave them. Love is like writing a new song. It's complicating but once you have the right fit. It's perfect.

There's a song that's been stuck in my head a bit lately. It's a good song. I enjoyed writing it. But it's time to record. The beat is fully recorded thanks to the band and my producer. Now it's up to me to sing.

_**Shadows settle on the place, that you left.**_

_** Our minds are troubled by the emptiness. **_

_**Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time. **_

_**From the perfect start to the finish line. **_

I listened to the beat, nodding my head to the music. I grabbed the microphone off the stand and started walking around the recording studio.

_**And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones. **_

_**'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs. **_

_**Setting fire to our insides for fun **_

_**Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong**_

_**The lovers that went wrong.**_

I slid the microphone onto the stand near the guitars. Quickly I started strumming with the beat that was recorded and sang.

**_We are the reckless, We are the wild youth _**

**_Chasing visions of our futures _**

**_One day we'll reveal the truth _**

**_That one will die before he gets there._**

Before you knew it, I was back on my feet and walking towards the piano. I slid onto the bench and started playing as I sang into the microphone hanging in front of me.

_**And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones. **_

_**'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone. **_

_**We're setting fire to our insides for fun. **_

_**Collecting pictures from the flood that wrecked our home, **_

_**It was a flood that wrecked this home. **_

_**And you caused it, **_

_**And you caused it, **_

_**And you caused it **_

In the blink of an eye I was sitting at the drums playing the beat that was already recorded.

**_Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette, _**

**_A lifeless face that you'll soon forget, _**

**_My eyes are damp from the words you left, _**

**_Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest._**

**_ Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest. _**

I grabbed a new microphone as I jumped onto the piano and started singing. My mind sent to a new scenario. I smiled as I was at please on stage in front of all my fans.

**_Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette, _**

**_A lifeless face that you'll soon forget, _**

**_My eyes are damp from the words you left,_**

**_ Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest. _**

**_Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest. _**

**_I couldn't help but sway as the music slowed down for a small part. _**

**_And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one, _**

**_'Cause most of us are bitter over someone. _**

**_Setting fire to our insides for fun,To distract our hearts from ever missing them. _**

**_But I'm forever missing him _**

I stomped my feet to the drumming I could hear during the recording.

**_And you caused it,_**

**_ And you caused it, _**

**_And you caused it _**

"You've always had a way with music." I jumped, then looked into the studio through the window from the recording area.

"Who's there?" I jumped off the piano and made my way towards the door.

"The one only woman that gave birth to you." My mom smiles as I leaned against the doorway.

"Hey ma." I open my arms asking for a hug that was granted.

"Hi mija."

"Whatcha doing here?" I ask, looking up at my mom.

"Wanted to talk to you since it's been awhile. I didn't know where to go until I remembered your studio. I knew id find you here" she smiles then winks.

"Well, you know me."

"That I do." I shake my head and walk over to the rolling chairs. I pull one out for my mom and hold it out.

"Sit." I command. My mom happy obliges and sits across from me. "How've you been?"

"Good, busy. You?"

"Um, I'm good. Music and Janet really. Planning this crazy wedding." I lean back and cross my arms.

"And?"

"And what?" I chuckle out.

"Girl, do not tell me that song didn't have some meaning to it. What's going on?" My mom asks, raising a brow.

"Nothing mama, just stressed from this wedding." Quickly, I look away knowing I'll break if I look at her.

"Bull crap. Ashley Davies, you better tell your mother what's going on right now before I take your phone away!" My mom shouts.

"Mom I'm not fifteen!" We laugh for a moment before it gets serious again.

"Seriously hon, what's going on ash?"

"Janet is just ugh at times." I lean forward, resting my elbows on my knees.

"Have you talked to her?" She asks. I drop my head then shake it. "Hon, you gotta talk to her." My mom sighs, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I know, I know. I'm going to. I it's don't know when or how to bring it up." I say, looking up to my mom.

"When you have the chance, take it. Because the second you have the chance and you pass it up, you're going to have to wait all over again." My mom points out. Damn her for being right.

"Ok ok. If I have the chance tonight I will. I promise." Luckily, those were the exact words my mom hoped to hear.

"Good. Oh and your sister wants you to go to the set right now. She told me to get you to go an hour ago. Better late than never. She wants food by the way." My mom explains, kissing my forehead before getting up to leave.

"Ugh freakin Kyla." My mom laughs then waves bye to me.

I get up and start to turn everything off. Before leaving I saved everything I've finished so far. Off to Kyla.

Finally, an hour later, I got to the movie set. Thank God Kyla told the guards that I was coming or else I would've had to wait forever to give her food. I drove around until I found a parking spot. Once I found one, I grabbed the Chipotle bag and took off my shades.

"Hey can you tell me where Kyla is?" I tap on the shoulder of a redhead with a headset on.

"Oh yeah um, I think she's in her trailer or on stage 3." She explains.

"Thank you." I walk over to all the star trailers. I find one that says Kyla Woods and knocked on the door. "Kyla open up it's me!" I shout, smacking my hand against the door harder.

"Hello Buttmuncher." Kyla greets with a hug and snatch of the food.

"Hello to you to meanie, I got us steak burritos from Chipotle." I sit across my sister at the mini table and pull out the food.

"Ugh! Yessssss!" Kyla cheers, "haven't had this in fiveever." I shake my head then laugh as my sisters slang. Also at the fact she just rushed to take off the foil and devour the burrito.

"Good?" I giggle.

"Very," Kyla replies with a mouth full of food, "How's mom?" She asks.

"You haven't talked to her?"

"Nope, I've been meaning to but the movie has been making me crazy busy." She pouts then swallows her food. I unwrap the foil then take a big bite of my burrito.

"How is the movie by the way?" I ask, covering my mouth so I don't show food.

"Awesome! I'm so stoked that I'm actually the lead role Ash!" "Proud of you sis." I laugh,

"How's Spence doing at directing?" Wait, did I just call Spencer, Spence? Weird..

"Did you just call her Spence?" Kyla ask in slight shock, "Awww. Does my big sister still remember there little names too?!" She coos, I grabbed a bean that fell out of my burrito then threw at Kyla.

"Screw you Ky!" We laugh, "it slipped. I haven't seen her in years dude." I shrug. "Oh well"

"You can go see her in her trailer if you want." Kyla offers.

"Nah I'm good. I actually have to get home and talk to Janet." I say. Reminds me, I have to check the time. "Ugh, it's 5:45, she should be home." I groan, time to face the inevitable heart to heart. "Got to go sis." I wrap the rest of my burrito back in the foil then get up.

"Where you going?" Kyla asks, sucking the guacamole off her fingers. "

Ew and going to go," air quotes here, "communicate"

"OUUU! It's time isn't it?!" Kyla screams.

"Yes, now goodbye. Love you Ky." we hug real quick, saying our goodbyes. I wave then leave her trailer.

As I'm walking towards my car, I look and see the back of a blonde woman. The stranger sort of reminds me of Spencer. I shrug then hit the unlock button on my keys. I jump over the door, slipping into the driver seat. Quickly, I put my seatbelt and shades on before I pull out and drive off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>R&amp;R Please! Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews!:D<em>**


	8. Appointment

_**A/N #1: Thank you all my readers! Can any of you be more awesome for reading and thank you to those who review! its pretty rad knowing all you enjoy my stories or story haha.**_

_**A/N #2: I love you my love. Thank you for pushing me to do things so much and thank you for everything. xoxoxo **_

_**Disclaimer: I wish i made south of nowhere so much lol **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CH.8- Appointment <strong>_

_Few months later..._

For my 24TH birthday, I decided to talk to my mom and see if she could help me with the first step of figuring out how to make a baby. Luckily, I was able to meet up with the doctor my mom recommended to me. For some reason she didn't give me the doctor's name but she did give me the number and address of the office.

Thankfully, my mom had made an appointment already for my birthday present. It means a lot on how supportive she is about this all. It feels good to have someone who's supportive for once.

When I arrived at the office, I walked to the front desk to check in. "Hey, I'm here to check in for my appointment." I say to the young brunette.

"Hi this is the office for Dr. Duarte please hold." She says into her headset before pressing a button on the desk phone. "I'm sorry, your name?" She asks. Wait, did she say Duarte?

"Spencer Carlin, my appointment was set at 1:30 pm." I explain. "Spencer…Spencer… Spencer…" The brunette repeats while she scrolls through her computer. "Here you are, Spencer Carlin at 1:30 pm!" She raises her voice in glee then quickly quiets down. "Ok ma'am, you are all checked in, now if you could please take a seat as you wait. Dr. Duarte will be right out."

"Thank you." I nod, and then turn to walk to the single chair. Well that confirms it. She did say Duarte.

The office actually looks very homey. It feels inviting and cozy. There are different displays of artwork hanging on the walls. There are medical posters and diagrams here and there as well.

"Spencer Carlin." An all too familiar voice calls out my name. I slowly turn and see my high school tormentor.

"Oh, hell no. Bye!" I wave with wide eyes and try to escape as fast as I can. Unfortunately, Madison beats me to the door and blocks it.

"Carlin, just wait yeah?" She asks. I look in her eyes and somehow within the years, they got a softer look behind them.

"Fine." I reply bitterly.

"Right this way ma'am." Madison smiles before guiding me down a long highway and into a room.

When we walked into patient room, Madison went straight to the counter and opened a file folder that I'm assuming belongs to me. She quickly wrote something in it then clicked her pen and turned to me.

"Take a seat please Ms. Carlin." She says politely. I looked at the patient bed/cushion bench before I cautiously sat down on the edge.

"Soo, are you going to explain to me why my mom didn't tell me my high school bully was my new doctor?" I ask with my arms crossed.

"Look, I know I didn't do you or Ashley any good in high school. I sure as hell know that high school was your own living hell after you moved here. To be fair, it was high school. The place everyone tries to find themselves and what not." Madison starts.

"And?" I ask.

"And, I want to apologize Spencer. I was a stupid teenager. Plus, both your mom and I knew that you weren't going to come to the appointment if you knew it was me. Not only that, but, I am one of the best doctors that specializes in your situation, that your fiancée does not know." Madison smirks.

"Fine, apology accepted. Past stays in the past?" I ask with a smile

"Agreed, so what's your fiancées name?"

"Um it's Heather Denny." I answer.

"From what your mom says, Heather doesn't know about this appointment?" Madison looks up at me from the folder.

"That's right." Guilt was dawning on me. This is a HUGE secret to keep from someone but I want to be happy. Heather and I aren't so well and I want a child. Someone who'll love me, this is my chance to start over. I'll do anything to make sure my son or daughter is as happy as they can possibly be.

"You know it's ok right?" Madison asks, pulling me from my thoughts.

"We all have our reasons to hide things Spencer. Don't worry, I'll keep this between us." And somehow, with everything Madison has said, I'm slowly starting to trust her.

"Thanks." I really am thankful.

"Ok so today's meeting is basically just to explain the process of this whole thing. First, you're going to want to get an ovulation test. It'll tell you whether or not you're ovulating. Usually women ovulate about a couple weeks before your period. Within that time we'll figure out which donor you would like to use. There are different websites I can email to you. You can look for the person with all the characteristics and looks you'd like for your baby." Madison explains.

"Would I be able to get a close friend to come and give me his, uh sperm?" I ask.

"That'd be totally fine. To keep the semen and eggs going to be able to get you pregnant, you'll have to bring your friend to the sperm bank. We'll have to freeze everything until it's time of your ovulation and the rest is a new adventure." Madison finishes with a smile.

"Thank you, this means a lot Madison." I admit

. "The least I can do right? Anyways, I'll call the sperm bank and tell them about everything with you and we'll see where it goes from there."

"Thank you once again so much. I'll call you with the detail and everything." I explain as I get off the patient bed and make my way to the door. "You'll get the emails tonight." Madison says as we walk down the hall.

"Sounds good have a nice day." The both of us wave goodbye to each other and I hear her call out a name I thought I wouldn't hear in a long time.

"Is that Spencer Carlin?" I look up and see my old high school love.

"Ashley Davies, how are you?" I smile and walk over to the girl I last saw my senior year.

"I'm good, you?" Ashley smiles and it makes me smile. I haven't seen her smile in years. "I'm great just got done talking with Madison."

"Ohhh, so I'm assuming you're here to learn how to make a baby?" I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Nice way to ask. The answer is yes."

"Crazy isn't it? Our doctor is the woman who bullied us all throughout high school because we were in love." I looked down after she finished her sentence. In love, crazy to remember that to be honest.

"Trust me, I was just as shocked as you." I look up at the Davies sister I haven't talked to then the door. "I should go. Good luck." As we depart we hug, it felt good to be in her arms again. But Ashley and I are part of the past and the past should stay there.

"See you sometime soon. Maybe we can go out for some coffee?" A subtle way of asking, I like it.

"Yeah, I'll get your number from Ky. I really got to go now. Later Ash." I smile and wave then walk out of the office. It was good seeing Ashley again.

* * *

><p><em>Present day… <em>

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa! So, nana hooked you up with a doctor's appointment with your high school bully? Nana's sly dude." Robert smirks. _

_"Tell me about it Kid. Never in a million years would I have thought I would've gotten help from my high school tormentor to make your adorable munchkin butt." Spencer smiles wide as she reaches forward and squeezes her sons' cheeks. _

_"Mom!" Robert whines, causing his siblings and parents to break out in laughter. _

_"Was that the first time you really saw mommy since senior year" Emily asks her mom. _

_"Yes my dear and it was the start something beautiful." Spencer admits, all while looking over to her wife that was sitting right next to her._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to review because i love reading what all my wonderful readers have to say!<strong>  
><em>

_**EVERYONE! THERES A PETITION GOING ON THAT'S TRYING TO BRING SOUTH OF NOWHERE BACK! PLEASE GO SIGN IT WHO WOULDNT WANT TO WATCH SOUTH OF NOWHERE BACK ON TV?! **_

_**PETITION: www. thepetitionsite dot com /813/127/413/we-want-south-of-nowhere-back-on-tv/**_


	9. The Mix up CH9- Movies and Coffee

**_A/N #1: hey! I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I've been super busy with school coming to an end soon and every time I try to write I just can't focus. _**

**_A/N #2: ALSO, I KNOW A LOT OF YOU HAVE BEEN REVIEWING ABOUT THE AGE AND I TOTALLY GET THAT IT DOESNT MAKE SENSE I APOLOGIZE. I DO ADMIT I DIDNT REALY THINK TOO MUCH ABOUT THE AGE LIKE I SHOULD'VE. FORGIVE ME AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER. _**

**_Disclaimer_****_: I don't own much but my imagination._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CH.9- Movies and Coffee<em>**

"Alright! Kyla I'm going to need you to try to show a little more emotion! You have to display the pain as if you really did just break your leg!" I shout into the bullhorn.

We're into the 6 month filming. Kyla has been doing pretty fantastic. I was surprised nonetheless when she contacted me about this movie she was going to star in and damn am I happy she did. The movie is coming out great so far.

"Action!" I shout back into the bullhorn. I and the producers all watched intently as all of the actors went through the scene. We started filming today at the crack of dawn. So far everything seems to be going well. Throughout the scene things went good. Then, Mark the male lead forgot his lines.

"Cut!" I shout then shake my head. "You know, let's just take a lunch break. We went at this kind of early. Mark go over those lines one more time please. As for everyone else, there is a buffet of food set up, go eat!" I laugh as everyone hoots and hollers.

We take an hour long break. Everyone is talking and laughing. After talking over a few things with the producers, I walk over to Kyla

"Sup Ky?" I ask, sitting across from her.

"Pigging out on this delicious freakin feast!" Kyla and I laugh as I nod my head in agreement. Assistants of the producers got us a buffet of Chinese take out.

"Do you think I could get Ashley's number?" I ask my friend.

"Totally but may I ask why?" Kyla chokes on her food.

After high school Ashley and I sort of just lost all contact. We went from talking and hanging out almost 24/7 to barely talking as we got closer to breaking up, to not talking ever again. Now, surprisingly and shockingly I'm going to ask her out to coffee because my fiancée is out working and I thought it'd be cool to take the chance to catch up with my ex-lover.

"Ashley and I have the same doctor for the baby making process." I smile.

"Oh shit! You have Madison too?!" Kyla screams causing me to laugh.

"Yes I do. Weird right? Anyways, we ran into each other as I was leaving and she was entering the appointment. She told me to get her number from you as we talked and yeah." I breathe out with a chuckle.

"Wow, you planning on asking my sister to hang out?" She asks, taking another big bite of lunch.

"Yeah, just to coffee. It'd be cool to catch up you know?" I shrug then take another big bite.

The rest of lunch, Kyla and I talked about a bunch of different things and old memories from high school. I got Ashley's number then we had to get back to production. We do have deadline dates. Let's see how today goes shall we?u

* * *

><p>When I got home, Heather's car was in the driveway. It was surprising to know she was home. Once I got inside, I dropped my bag on the couch and my keys on the counter. At production, I just wore a sweater and sweats with some Toms because I was so lazy this morning. So I decided to go up and check on my fiancée as I changed.<p>

When I got upstairs, she was asleep on the bed. Probably getting some sleep in before work tonight. She's been working the late shift a lot. She usually works with my mom or helps her out. Heather enjoys it. I swear my mom sees her more than me sometimes.

"Babe?" Heather mumbles out in her, 'I just woke up/sleepy/morning' voice. Which by the way is totally HOT.

"It's me. Go back to sleep babe." I quietly reply as I start taking off my clothes. I feel so exhausted.

"Come, come here." Heather stutters out, eyes closed while she tries to point to me in the room. She's pointing at the trash can. This causes me to chuckle.

"For a little bit ok?" I ask if she understands and she nods. These moments make me happy. The small needy moments. Feeling as if she wants me forever even if it's only for a little while. "Ok, hold on a sec babe." I quickly go into the bathroom and fix my hair. I couldn't fully get dressed but I don't mind laying in bed with boy shorts and a sports bra after a long day.

I walk back out to my soon to be wife and grab my phone. I text Ashley then set my phone down on the drawer next to my side of the bed. I crawl under the covers and move closer to my fiancée. The second she senses my body, she flips over to face me. I smile wide as she engulfs me in a hug so she can hold and cuddle with me.

"I love you spence. I'm sorry for everything lately. I really am. I'm stressed out. I want you happy. I want kids with you. I do. I'm just insanely busy to have them now. I'm sorry. In the end, I'll always love you." Heather catches me by surprise with everything she has just said. Heathers not one for affection that often. She was in beginning but in time she showed she just isn't always affectionate. She's just like me when it comes to words, terrible. Yet, somehow she still says stuff like this.

"I love you so much. You make me so happy yet so sad." I admit, my face cuddled into her neck

"I know, I'm sorry I act like I don't care. I do care. It's just complicating."

"I care so much about you. I'm sorry as well, I push and bug about things. I fight and I make you upset too. But that's what happens in relationships." I apologize.

"I love you Spencer."

"I love you too Heather." With that being said, we cuddle Into each other more after this small level of cuteness and drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Heather had left by the time I had woken up. I sat up and checked to see if I had any messages or missed calls on my phone. I pressed the unlock button on my Iphone.<p>

**_Ashley Davies_**

**_3 imessages_**

I rubbed my eyes then unlocked my phone to read my messages.

**_Hey! Sorry I was busy with work. I'm definitely free for coffee. Does 4:15 sound good?_**

**_Hey something came up, can we meet at around 5:15?_**

**_I'm totally bugging now; I'm guessing you're busy. I'll still go and wait at Pete's just in case you show._**

I checked the time and noticed it was 5 pm.

"Damn it!" I quickly jumped up, grabbing my shirt and pants. Before you knew it I was out of the door and in my car.

It took me 15 minutes to drive over the speed limit to get to coffee. When I got inside, I looked around to see if Ashley was still there. I must be terrible at noticing people, because I did not notice her at all until I heard her call my name.

"Sorry I'm late. I had a long day and fell asleep." I apologize.

"It's cool." She laughs as she stands up and we hug. "Um, I didn't know what to get so I just ordered you a coffee. Oh and don't worry, I remember everything you take in it so it's all there."

"Wow, surprised you still remember. Thank you." I smiled then sat down. "Bottoms up." I raised my eyebrows once then took a sip. "Ugh, coffee is so amazing." I moaned at the taste, sharing a small laugh with Ash.

"Couldn't agree more."

"How was your day?" I ask, taking another sip.

"It was uh busy."

"Agreed, but I love making movies so it's all worth it." I smiled wide before I took another sip.

"Ah, there's the Carlin I loved. The one who would never shut up about short films, web series and movies or even documentaries." I watched as Ashley shook her head while chuckling.

"What about you Davies? You wouldn't shut up with your constant singing and here you are. President of your own record label." I smile as Ashley laughs the laugh that would always make me melt.

"Looks like we followed our dreams huh?" I ask as Ashley raises her cup to me and I do the same.

"All but one my dear." She replies taking a sip.

"Yeah? Which dream was that?"

"That my friend, is for me to know and you to never find out." I shook my head while Ashley winked.

"Still full of mystery I see."

"I do my best." She smiles sweetly at me. "How did your appointment go with Madison?"

"It was just a basic overview of the steps and process to come." I shrugged, taking another sip.

"It was your first meeting too? It was my first as well."

"Fancy. Well, I'm glad we bumped into each other. Shockingly...I missed you Davies." I sigh in sadness.

"Shockingly?!" I laugh once Ashley raises her voice, "shockingly my ass! You know you missed me throughout these years!" Ashley shouts out with laughter.

"Oh yeah?! How do you know?!" I retaliate.

"Because I missed you too Carlin." Ashley admits calmly and cutely. "Since we're on the topic, sort of? Who's your new gal pal?" She asks, pointing to my engagement ring.

"Heather Denny, ER nurse. Soon to be wife. Soon to be mother," I describe my fiancée in a summary. I mumbled out, "which I still haven't told her yet." The last part slipped unexpectedly. My eyes shot around the room, glancing around to see if anything sparked my interest enough to change the topic.

"Excuse me, what was that last part?" Ashley asks politely.

Hmm? Oh nothing. Tell me about your significant other." I smile, pointing to Ashley's engagement ring. "You're not the only one with an observatory eye." I giggle.

"Ah yes, Janet McMillan. Cop. Soon to be wife. Soon to be mother and you're not the only one who hasn't told their significant other about the baby process." Ashley sighs out.

"Wow, I'm surprised you of all people haven't talked to your fiancée about it." I admit.

"Yeah well, things happen you know? I'm planning on telling her soon. Very soon. Yesterday was basically just a conciliation appointment. When I pick the sperm donor and plan for it to happen then I'm going to tell her."

"I was going to do that too. My fiancée is sort just back pedaling with this all." I bite my lip while looking down. Not wanting to cry in front of my old best friend.

"Trust me, I know what you mean. The same has been going with my relationship."

"Hey, since none of our other halves will be going to the appointments. We should go together?" I offer.

"Id like that. You'd really do that? I'm sort of scared for this all but excited." Ashley admits with a laugh.

"I really would. I'm the same and I wouldn't want to do this alone either so it's a go?" I ask happily.

"It's a go." Ashley smiles.

For the next hour we talked and caught up. We talked about how our family has been doing as well as ourselves. We talked about how we plan on being as parents and how we'll be taking care of our children since we're so out there in the entertainment industry.

When I got home, my fiancée had cooked us dinner. The lights were dimmed and it was like a romantic date at home. It felt good to have Heather trying her best to prove how bad she feels. But, I can't help but be happy that my old best friend and lover is now my new friend, who's already starting to be there for me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thank y'all for your wonderful reviews! Don't stop them, I love to read what y'all have to say! :)<strong>_


	10. Get To You

_**A/N #1: hey! ok so it didn't take me as long as last time to update but Im sorry I still took awhile. Lately I'll be a bit more busier due to having to film new projects for school and the end of the year is coming up and finals are crazy! **_

_**THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING AROUND AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SoN although I wish I did. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CH.10-Get To You<strong>_

Tonight is the night. Tonight is the night for girls night. Ashley and Kyla are coming over. We're going to be total anti social but social with netflix and junk food.

It's like high school all over again.

Heather has another night shift so she'll be gone all night and Ashley has work tomorrow so she'll be gone early. Kyla has the day off but she's going to be gone for some publicity stuff with the movie.

"Ok, so are we going to Spencer's?" Kyla asks.

"Yes my place."

"What time?" Ashley asks next.

"Um how about like 6 or 7?"

"7 is perfect." I hear the Davies sisters agree in unison.

"Do you remember the last time we had a three way call on the phone?" My smile becomes wider as I hear two different types of laughter coming from my phone.

"High school." Kyla scoffs out.

"I don't know why I'm in this call. I'm too badass for this." Says Ashley.

"In your dreams Davies."

"Spence how big is your doorway?" Kyla asks.

"Um normal I guess. Why?" I chuckle out.

"Because I don't think Ash will be able to fit her big head through it." All of us except Ashley laugh.

"Watch it Woods!" Ashley shouts "I know where you sleep." She reminds

"Whatever. Anyways, I got to go. Got to get stuff ready and run some errands. Talk soon. Bye." Now it's just Davies and Carlin.

"Looks like it's just you and me Carlin.

"Whatever Davies. Don't you have some bands to attend to?" I giggle.

"Nope, just getting ready to have a girls night at my ex-lovers place"

Before I spend I check the time, "you do know that it's only four pm, right?"

"Eh, I'll figure something out to do. Talk to you soon Spence."

"Later Ash." I hang up with a big grin on my face. A grin of excitement. It's literally high school all over again.

There was only one way I could think of to pass the time and that was to go out back and do something I haven't done in a long time.

Quickly, I took out steak to defrost and ran upstairs and into my closet. I haven't played any sports in a long time. Ever since I was little I was into sports. I always dreamed of being in the WNBA but that's because I was obsessed with basketball and wanted nothing more than that. Then I went to middle school and played softball for four years going into high school and playing softball as well but not for the school team. Once I quit softball I picked up ice hockey and played ever since.

Since I still find ice hockey to be an interest, I got a backyard rink set up for me. Its good exercise skating up and down the rink.

When I got upstair I put on my hockey socks then skates. I grabbed my Canada jersey. Weird right? Living in LA with a Canada jersey. Eh, I like to be different. Anyways, I put on my Canada on so I didn't get any chills out back. Before I went back down I grabbed the bucket full of hockey pucks once I was done slipping on my hockey gloves on then grabbed my stick.

I went out back and took off the tarp that covers the ice. After the goals were set up, i dumped out all the pucks and spread them out. Before I started shooting, I skated as fast as I could all around the ice. I needed to get used to everything. When I was all warmed up, I put on an alarm to tell me when it's 6 pm, or else I'll be out here forever.

My music was playing and my mind was cleared. I skated around practicing my stick handling and shooting. I threw in a few tricks shots and kept practicing. This is my chance to relax and do something I enjoy before returning to the real world. Why not take it?

Two hours had passed in a blink of an eye. Once my alarm went off my music stopped and I skated over to shut it off. I had one hour to shower and start cooking. I can do this!

I got dressed within 15 to 20 minutes leaving me another 40 minutes to set everything up. My dad taught me my cooking skills and how to BBQ. Sorry if you're vegetarian. But I can't help but enjoy certain meats.

Once the BBQ was ready I set the steaks on the grill and waited until I had to flip them. I walked back into the kitchen grabbed all the different chip bags and dumping them into separate bowls. I pulled the guacamole out from the fridge and put it in a bowl. It's an adult like sleepover and girls night. How can you not have guac and chips?

Before I finished anything else, I went and flipped the steaks then went back inside. I set the table and relaxed until the steak was ready.

My phone was on shuffle so my iTunes library was playing through the surround system in my house. Before I went to get the steaks, I heard the door bell ring. I walked though the living room and up to the door. Always look at the peep hole, if you have one, before answering. I looked through the peephole and saw my two friends standing there. My grin was wide as I answered it.

"Ashley! Kyla!" I shouted.

"Hey! We're like five minutes early. No biggie right?" Kyla asks.

"No it's no big deal. I was just about to take the steaks off the grill." I thumb to the backyard then smile at Ashley.

"Yaaaaaasss! Steaaaaak!" Kyla and Ashley cheer. I couldn't help but laugh then turn to walk to the backyard.

The second I put all the steaks on the plate and walked back into my house. An old song Kyla, Ashley and I loved during high school started playing.

"No waaaaaay!" Kyla shouts. "It's our song! Guys it's our song!" I laugh at Kyla's freak out as I put the plate on the counter and walk over to my two friends.

"Oh my gosh it's been ages!" Ashley screams, looking back and forth between Kyla and I.

"Shall we?" I ask, giving the nod.

"We shall." The sisters say in unison.

My instincts and memory kicked in as I hopped over the couch and sat down. I looked over to Kyla who was holding an "air guitar." Ashley was holding a tv remote that was her "microphone." I'm holding two sticks you put meat on as my, "drum sticks."

Kyla and I pretended to play our instruments to the song, waiting for the singing to come in.

_**Another open road, another midnight highway  
>For this wayward soul, mmm, but if I had it my way<br>I'd close these miles, I wouldn't be this far  
>From everything I know, from where you are<br>**_  
>I couldn't help but laugh with the sisters in front of me as they pretended to fight for a nonexistent spotlight.<p>

_**Wherever I'm headed to, walls I've gotta break through  
>I'm gonna make my move, mmm, I'm gonna get to you<br>Can't get there fast enough, gonna crash into your love  
>Do what I have to do, I'm gonna get to you<br>Mmm, gonna get to you**_

Memories of being in my room with the two girls, singing, playing our air instruments and goofing around flashed through my head.

_**I'm gonna kiss your face, it's gonna start a fire  
>I'm gonna say the words, mmm, let me break this silence<br>I'm gonna make a scene, mmm, get under your skin  
>I'm gonna shout it out, ah, let the truth rush in<strong>_

It's crazy how time passes but these are the memories I'll never forget. The little things I hold into.

_**Wherever I'm headed to, walls I've gotta break through  
>I'm gonna make my move, mmm, I'm gonna get to you<br>Can't get there fast enough, gonna crash into your love  
>Do what I have to do, I'm gonna get to you<br>Mmm, gonna get to you**_

My eyes were closed as I thought over everything. Do you ever get that sense of someone staring at you? Yeah? During my thought process, I felt as if eyes were watching me. When I looked up, Ashley was singing while staring at me. Unreadable expressions and such.

_**I'll run, I'll walk, I'll climb,  
>No matter what it takes, gonna get by your side<strong>_

Kyla was so into perfectly playing her air guitar that she ended up being too oblivious to our stare down.

_**Wherever I'm headed to, walls I've gotta break through  
>I'm gonna make my move, mmm, I'm gonna get to you<br>Can't get there fast enough, gonna crash into your love  
>Do what I have to do, I'm gonna get to you<br>Gotta keep going, gotta make my move  
>Ooh, I'm gonna get to you<strong>_

Once the song ended I threw the sticks backwards, jumping to my feet after hearing a cry of pain.

"Oh my gosh! Heather are you ok?!" Quickly, I hopped back over the couch and try to find where I hit her.

"I don't know. I'm walking into a house with three adults playing air guitars and dancing. Suddenly, as I'm walking in, I'm being stabbed in the arm but flying sticks."

"Yeah, sorry about that. We were just messing around." I chuckle out, rubbing my fiancées arm.

"Noticed," my brows furrow as she looks over my face skeptically. "Who are they?" She asks, looking back at me.

"I'm Ashley and this is my sister Kyla." I look back to Ashley pointing back and forth to herself and Kyla.

"Hi." Kyla greets with a big smile.

"Heather." I smile when the look on Heathers face dissipates and she shakes the Davies-Woods hands.

"Nice to meet you." Ashley smiles.

"These were my friends I was talking about. The ones I haven't seen since high school." I explain.

"Ohhh!" Heather says as realization hits her. "That Ashley and Kyla. Well hello, I hope you enjoy spending time with my fiancée for the night and I should probably go rest up before my night shift." Heather thumbs to the stairs, saying her goodbyes to us then kissing my lips before slaking off.

"She seems nice." Kyla says. I'm confused as I hear a slap to the stomach while I watch my fiancée walk away.

"Ok!" I shout, clasping my hands together. "Let's eat so we can watch some netflix!" We all cheer then head over to the kitchen.

Tonight is gonna be so much fun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song used is: Matt Wertz-Get to you <strong>_

_**don't forget to review! I love to read all your reviews! :D**_


	11. Today

**_A/N: HEYOO! I'm sorry it's been a while before updating this chapter! An apology for that is a little bit longer chapter than usual! Schools coming to an end and lately it's been just drama with people and final review and now this week is finals! Tomorrow is the last day of school and with that being said, I promise to try to update as much as I can without basketball (if I make the team) or summer school getting in the way! _**

**_A/N #2: ENJOY THE CHAPTER! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND THE REVIEWS AND FOR WAITING! IT MEANS SO MUCH!_**

**_A/N #3: I love you baby, you're the best boyfriend ever xoxoxo_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything...unfortunately _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CH.11- Today<em>**

Today is the day, a week dbefore the big day. Today is the day we pick the sperm donor. We as in Ashley and I. We're going to the sperm back with Madison. First, I'll go in and talk with Madison. Next, it'll be Ashley's turn. We've been trying to mend our relationship in a friendly way.

While we were in the car, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled out my phone to see a text from my fiancée.

**_Hey baby, what are you doing?_**

Sadly, Heather still doesn't know that I'm trying to get prego but she'll know soon. As in later today soon.

**_I'm hanging around. I went to the studio with Ashley. I think I'll be leaving soon to talk to my mom. _**

I'm actually telling the truth, Ashley wanted to hang out at the studio for awhile. She needed some help on her songs. We carpooled here and were car pooling to the doctors of course.

**_Alright. Enjoy. Be safe driving. I love you. _**

I smiled at my fiancées text then replied with an I love you too.

"Ok, how about this next song. Tell me what you think." Ashley says through the microphone in the recording room.

"Sing it loud and proud girl!" We laugh and I let go of the button you have to hold down to talk into the room.

Ashley gave me the nod and I pressed play. Ashley edited it and took away the drums from the recording so she can play to the song. She started with a fast upbeat kick drum beat as the electric guitar from the recording went in with it.

**_I'm always here_**

**_Waiting for you all alone_**

**_Eyes of the night_**

**_Just to see, see you home_**

The beat was relaxing. I watched as Ashley closed her eyes and fell into the music

_**There's two of us in here**_

_**The only, only**_

_**There's two of us in here**_

_**And it's only**_

It was crazy how easily Ashley got into her music zone. She looks genuinely happy.

_**I'm always here**_

_**All alone without you now**_

_**Lights of the night**_

_**Just to see you somehow**_

The song was such a slow but fast song. The lyrics fit in so well with the beat.

_**There's two of us in here**_

_**The only, only**_

_**There's two of us in here**_

_**And it's only**_

Music has messages. The one thing I loved with Ashley is that, when she can't talk music does for her.

**_Just you wait_**

**_Just you wait_**

**_Just you wait_**

**_Just you wait_**

It amazes me that she can still reach out to people who relate to the problems her songs portray

**_If you run_**

**_If you run_**

**_If you run_**

It was awesome seeing Ashley play her music up close again. I always heard her over the radio or would see her on TV, but that was the only time.

_**I'll wait, **_

_**I'll wait**_

_**I'll wait, **_

_**I'll wait**_

_**I'll wait,**_

_**I'll wait**_

The song finally came to an end and i clapped.

"Amazing!"' I cheered, as i pressed the talk button for the room.

"Yeah? Was it that good?" Ashley asked while she hung her headphones onto the mic before walking out to me. I waited to reply until she walked into the control room.

"Yeah, it was honestly amazing. I love the song." I laughed, "Still reaching out aren't you?"

"I need to make sure I have a song that people relate to chick." I shook my head then gently moved Ashley's face away when she winked at me.

"Shut up, let's just go to our appointment now." i made sure to grab everything before i made my way downstairs in the huge label building. I got in the car to drive and waited for Ashley to come down.

Honestly, she takes forever oh my gosh! She stayed back to turn everything off and make sure everything was back to normal for the next person who'll use the studio.

"Sorry I took so long. In case you didn't notice while up there, there is a lot of stuff." Ashley chuckles out, plopping down on the passenger seat.

"Ready Freddy?" I ask, turning on the car.

"Ready!"

The ride was long since LA can be filled with traffic. Throughtout the ride Ashley and I talked about a bunch of different things.

"What are you looking for in a sperm donor?" I ask.

"Well, they need to have blonde hair and blue eyes. Janet has blonde hair and blues. They need to be Irish and Caucasian, since Janet is those things." Ashley explains. "I think that's all, you?" I glanced over to the woman next to me then back to the road.

"Um, brown hair and brown eyes since Heather has brown hair and brown eyes. Sort of like you." I chuckled out as I continue to drive. "Heather is also Caucasian, Mexican and guamanian." I explain.

"Wow, what's Guamanian?" Ashley asks as if she is intrigued.

"Guam is located in the Mariana islands. I think it's in Europe but it's part of the U.S." I smiled.

"I've never heard of that before."

"Heather says Guamanian but it's Chamorro or Pacific Islander."

"Interesting, what's she like?"

I glanced to my friend then back to the road once more. "Heather?" I ask.

"She's a nurse in the ER. She's always helping with my mom. She's pretty sucked up into work, but she still makes time for me. Heather is amazingly funny and athletic. Now that I think of it, she's sort of like you." My eyes brow furrowed as I started to think about it more. "Wow that's really weird." I laugh.

"tell me about it. Honestly, Janet's sort of like you as well. It's kind of creepy." Ashley laughs out.

"Alright, enough of this. Realization blows sometimes."

For the rest of the drive we showed each other our different styles of music we enjoy and our favorite songs. It funny and fun. We talked about how excited we were for the whole pregnancy process we'll have to go through if this works.

Within no time, we were finally at the office and walking inside the building. When we got inside, we signed in and took a seat.

"Ashley Davies, Ms. Duarte would like to see you now." The assistant nurse called out.

"Good luck Davies." I smiled and squeezed her hand before she walked off.

While I waited, I took my phone out to text my fiancée.

_**Hey baby. Can we talk over dinner tonight? **_

There was nothing for me to do in the waiting room, so I just played this addicting game I like to call Subway Surfers. Literally, the game is called Subway Surfers. It's perff. Soon a pop up bar showed at the top of my screen to notify me of a message. Once I died on the game, I pulled the drop down menu on my phone and tapped on the message.

_**Of course but is everything okay?**_

Heather still cares and I loved it. Quickly I replied with a yes talk soon.

**_Yes everything is perfect. Enjoy your day babe, i'll talk to you when I get home. I love you._**

Seconds later I got a reply that ticked me off a bit.

**_K i will and i know. _**

When Heather is upset with me she never says I love you back. Only I know, what the hell did i do now?

"Spencer Carlin?" I hear my name being called out. I look up to see Madison stending next to Ashley

"Yes?" I ask, looking at Ashley then Madison

"You're turn." Madison smiles, I nod and get up

"Watch my bag for me please." I tell Ashley before walking off. My stomach had butterflies in it. My hands are clammy. I've never been so nervous.

"For starters," Madison begins, "You do know that this process doesn't always work the first time right?" She asks, leading us into her office.

"I know, but i'm hoping." I chuckle out.

"That's the spirit." We have a quick laugh then sit down. "So what characteristics were you looking for in a donor?" She asks, typing into her computer.

"Um I want the donor to be athletic. The donor needs to be tall but not too tall. Brown eyes and brown hair, sort of like Ashley's and they need to be Caucasian, mexican and guamanian aka pacific islander." I say.

"Is that all?" She asks, looking over to me.

"I want them to be artistic." I say, I looked at Madison. Immediately bursting out in laughter at the "HMM I WONDER WHY!" look. "I'm a filmmaker Madison. Of course i'd like the donor to be artistic in many ways." I laugh a little less as I try to calm down and talk.

"Mhmm, anyways, how's him?" she asks, turning around the computer monitor. The donor was perfect. His name was Keanu Williams.

"Perfect." I smile.

"Well Carlin, it looks like you've found your donor. I hope all goes well."

"Thank you." I reply, standing up and shaking her hand.

We had brief talk as we walked back down the hall. Once we reached the lobby, Ashley walked to us and we both thanked Madison before leaving. The both of us made our way back to Ashley's car, talking about the donor's we had picked. We cracked a few lesbian turkey baster jokes as we got into the car.

"Do you think they really use a turkey baster?" Ashley asks with a completely serious look on her face.

"Really? Have you not seen The L Word episode where Bette and Tina have sex then Bette tries to impregnate Tina and whilst that's going on, all their friends go over to talk?" I laugh out, looking at her.

"I do not recall." She laughs out, admittingly.

"Okay so there's this little tube that looks sort of like a turkey baster but it's a really small version of it that is used in like science classes or for experiment stuff." I explain

'Wow... That makes so much more sense." Ashley replies in astonishment. It only made me laugh harder. Seconds later, a new song came onto the radio. I couldn't help but turn it up and single along.

**_Ah-la-la-la-la_**

**_I met this girl late last year_**

**_She said, "Don't you worry if I disappear"_**

**_I told her "i'm not really looking for another mistake"_**

**_I called an old friend thinking that the trouble would wait_**

**_But then I jumped right in a week later, returned_**

**_I reckon she was only looking for a lover to burn_**

**_But I gave her my time for two or three nights_**

**_Then I put it on pause until the moment was right_**

**_I went away four months until our paths crossed again_**

**_She told me, "I was never looking for a friend_**

**_Maybe you could swing by my room around ten_**

**_Baby, bring the lemon and a bottle of gin_**

**_We'll be in between the sheets till the late AM"_**

**_Baby, if you wanted me then should have just said, she's singing_**

I was facing Ashley in the front passenger seat as I sang. Ashley couldn't help but break down in laughter while driving all while keeping safe.

**_Ah-la-la-la-la_**

**_Don't fuck with my love_**

**_That heart is so cold_**

**_All over my arm_**

**_I don't wana know that babe_**

**_Don't fuck with my love_**

**_I told her she knows_**

**_Take aim and reload_**

**_I don't wanna know that babe_**

As I sung I started dancing, throwing my hands in the air. Thank God for convertible tops right? My long arms would not have been able to stay straight... like me. (Wink wink)

**_For a couple weeks I only wanna see her_**

**_We drink away the days with a takeaway pizza_**

**_Before a text message was the only way to reach her_**

**_Now she's staying at my place and loves the way I treat her_**

**_Singing out Aretha, all over the track like a feature_**

**_And never wants to sleep, I guess that I don't want to either_**

**_But me and her, we make money the same way_**

**_Four cities, two planes, the same day_**

**_And those shows have never been what it's about_**

**_But maybe we'll go together and just figure it out_**

**_I'd rather put on a film with you and sit on a couch_**

**_But we should get on a plane or we'll be missing it now_**

**_Wish i'd have written it down, the way that things played out_**

**_But she was kissing him, how? I was confused about_**

**_She should figure it out, while i'm sat here singing_**

"You rockin' out there?" Ashley asks, chuckling while she glances over to me.

"Yes ma'am! Deal with it!" I laugh ebfore going back to singing

**_Ah-la-la-la-la_**

**_Don't fuck with my love_**

**_That heart is so cold_**

**_All over my arm_**

**_I don't wanna know that babe_**

**_Ah-la-la-la-la_**

**_Don't fuck with my love_**

**_I told her she knows_**

**_Take aim and reload_**

**_I don't wanna know that babe_**

"When are you telling your lover about the baby?" Ashley asks with a curious tone.

"Tonight, you?" I ask still dancing

"Tonight possibly." She replies.

"Well, good for you." I smile, going back to my singing. I held my hands and pretended to hit a snare drum three times with the song.

**_*knock knock knock* On my hotel door_**

**_I don't even know if she knows what for_**

**_She was crying on my shoulder, but I already told ya_**

**_Trust and respect is what we do this for_**

**_I never intended to be next_**

**_But you didn't need to take him to bed, that's all_**

**_And I never saw him as a threat_**

**_Until you disappeared with him to have sex, of course_**

**_It's not like we were both on tour_**

**_We were staying on the same fucking hotel floor_**

**_And I wasn't looking for a promise or commitment_**

**_But it was never just fun, and I thought you were different_**

**_This is not the way you realised what you want_**

**_It's a bit too much, too late if i'm honest_**

**_All this, God knows i'm singing_**

"Correction, _SHE_ was who you never thought as a threat." Ashley points out, giggling. I glared while shaking my head. "Get it? Cause you're a lesbian" Ashley laughs out hard.

"You are so insanely lame." I laugh, sining along to the last part of the song

**_Ah-la-la-la-la_**

**_Don't fuck with my love_**

**_That heart is so cold_**

**_All over my arm_**

**_I don't wanna know that babe_**

**_Ah-la-la-la-la_**

**_Don't fuck with my love_**

**_I told her she knows_**

**_Take aim and reload_**

**_I don't wanna know that babe_**

**_Ah-la-la-la-la_**

**_Don't fuck with my love_**

**_That heart is so cold_**

**_All over my arm_**

**_I don't wanna know that babe_**

**_Ah-la-la-la-la_**

**_Don't fucking with my love_**

**_I told her she knows_**

**_Take aim and reload_**

**_I don't wanna know that babe_**

**_Ah-la-la-la-la_**

"Bravo! Bravo Carlin!"Ashley cheers, using one hand to smack the back of the other thats on the wheel. "Nice job." She says.

"I prefer to stick to movies." I giggled, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I hope you do." She says, laughing as I punch her arm. "Home sweet home" She says, stopping the car. I look over and see my house.

"Thanks for going with me today," i blush.

"No need to thank me. Have a good night," Ashley runs her thumb along my blush on my cheeks while she leans in then pulls me to hug her. The smile on my face was a big one when I hug back.

"Goodnight." I smile, pulling back and getting out of the car. "Thanks for everyting lately." I say, closing the door.

"Same goes for you. Goodnight," I wave and smile as Ashley smiles back before speeding off away from my house.

"That was a good night." I sigh out with a smile, walking into my house.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't forget to Review! I love reading all your messages :) thanks!<em>**


	12. Something To Tell You

**_A/N: Hey! I know it's short but I hope you enjoy. Keep reading because you never know it might be getting a bit more Spashley soon :) Who knows?_**

**_disclaimer: me no own anything_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CH.12-Something To Tell You<em>**

After the appointment Ashley had dropped me off at home. While waiting for Heather to come home, I sat on the couch and watched One Tree Hill on Netflix, because why not? The show is so interesting and amazing, but it can piss you off here and there. I haven't had a chance to just sit and relax for a while due to the movie. So I'm taking this as a chance to pig out and eat.

"Babe you here?! I'm home!" I hear my fiancée yell out.

"Living room!" I shout back, stuffing more chips in my mouth.

"Hey love." Heather greets, kissing my head.

"Hey, where were you?" I ask, still focusing on the show.

"Nothing really, just went out and about." She says, walking around and sitting next to me.

"Aw! Isn't he the cutest kid ever! Don't you want a little boy of your own like his?!" I shout in awe before looking to my hands. Shit, time to talk.

"Yup my dear, he is a cute kid. Yes I want a little boy like him."

"Good, because I have something to tell you." I nervously respond. I turn to face Heather and pause the show.

"Um ok, what's on your mind?" She asks, turning to face me.

"I went to the doctors last month. I set up an appointment with a doctor to see how it'll be when starting a family…" I drag the sentence on.

"Okay? Continue." Heather urges.

"Today, Ashley and I went to the doctors again and well… I picked a donor that is exactly like you."

"Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yeah… Heather, I'm starting a family with or without you. Yeah, I'm young but on average, women have kids around the age of 25. I'm young, we're young. I get it's going to be challenging with our jobs, but this is what I want. I love you, I'm in love with you, but I want to start a family. I'd love it if you'd be by my side on this, if not, then I don't know what'll happen with us."

"Spencer, I want a family with you, but not now."

"Yeah I know." I say, leaning back into the couch.

"Look I'm sorry I'm on the same page Spencer!"

"Hey don't yell at me!"

"You know, it pisses me off even more that Ashley was with you! I'm your fiancée Spencer! Despite the fact of me not wanting a family right now because I want to focus on work, I still would've wanted to be there Spence!" Heather yells, standing up. I groan then stand up so we're face to face.

"If I told you, you would've been just as pissed as you are now!" I yell, moving the blanket off of me.

"I'm sorry that I can't think about that and focus on a baby!"

"You can't even focus on us Heather! Jesus, it's like you love my mom and your job more than this!"

"That's so stupid! Spencer, if that was true why did I propose to you?!"

"If it wasn't true then what happened to the girl I fell in love with?! Hmm?" I yell, clenching my jaw before letting it go.

"I don't know what happened to her…" Heather replies, quietly, looking down towards the floor.

"Neither do I." I respond. I look at Heather once more before shaking my head. I grab my phone then make my way upstairs.

Beautiful night isn't it?

* * *

><p><em><strong>R&amp;R PLEASE!<strong>_


	13. Space

**_A/N : Hey! It's another short chapter. I'm sorry but hey! At least it's Ashleys part! _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CH.13- Space<em>**

After dropping Spencer off at home, I went to pick up some Chinese takeout for Janet and I. When I got home, I pulled into the driveway then parked. Janet's car was in the driveway so I'm glad she's home. I can finally tell her about the whole baby making decision.

I grabbed the bags then walked up to the front door. Once I got in, I closed and locked the door behind me. I made my way to the kitchen and pulled out a couple pairs of chopsticks and some plates. Few minutes later, the food was on separate plates and everything was all nice and neat. There were lightly scented candles burning, and the lights were dimmed. It looks surprisingly beautiful.

Finally, my fiancée came down stairs. I walked over and greeted my beautiful lover with a kiss.

"Good evening babe." I smile, kissing her once more.

"Hey babe, what's all this?" She asks, looking over my shoulder to the dinner table.

"I thought I'd get you your favorite Chinese food for dinner." I look to her then the table before guiding us over.

"Wow, thank you." She replies, I nod once before pulling out her chair for her.

"How was your day?" I ask, pushing the chair in before walking to sit next to her.

"Um, really busy, my boss told me that I have a huge chance of being promoted to sheriff." Janet replies excitedly, picking up her chopsticks.

"That's great! When should you find out?" I ask, grabbing my chopsticks.

"In a month or so, I think. All I need to do is keep focusing on doing my best." Janet smiles, praying to herself before she eats. Janet was raised in a catholic/Christian family. She was surprised when she found out that her parents were accepting of her. In general, from being raised up to do so, Janet continues some of the religious routines she was raised up and taught to do.

"You know, that would be really good advice for a child to know." I say, quickly taking a sip of water then cough.

"Did you just say child?" She asks, looking at me while holding up a piece of orange chicken.

"Maybe." I squeaked before eating more.

"Ash… we talked about this." She sighs out, setting down her food then raised a cup of water to her lips.

"I had an appointment with a doctor and today I chose a sperm donor." I blurted out. Not even five seconds later, Janet did a spittake then coughed all over me.

"Wait what?!" She yells.

"You're lucky I love you because that was disgusting." I chuckle out, grabbing a napkin to wipe my face.

"You're pregnant?!" She yells.

"No. Not yet at least. I just picked a donor with all your characteristics and what not." I shrug, cleaning up the spat out water.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because you'd be yelling even louder than you are now"

"Ashley I'm your fiancee! I deserve a right to know!" Janet shouts, I turn my head to her.

"I'm sorry I don't want to wait forever for a kid Janet! When are you going to be ready? Years from now right? Well look, I can't help it, but I want a family, with or without you! I want to be happy again." I reply, clenching my jaw tight.

"You know what, I can't do this right now." Janet says, getting up. I roll my eyes and get up to follow her.

"Where are you going?!" I yell as I watch her grab her phone, keys and bag.

"Anywhere but here. I need some space to think. I'll be back later." Janet says, opening the door and storming out.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" I hear, I look up to see Spencer with her hand on the wall.

"Not an awesome time right now Spence." I sigh out, turning but leaving the door open for her.

"Let me guess, you told her." She replies, walking inside.

"Yup and she left." I groan, turning to face her. "What am I going to do?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"I'm still trying to figure out that part. I just left my place because Heather flipped out on me as well." She says, closing the door.

"Whatever, I'll just let her go." I rub my face then lead her to the dining room. "Since you're here and my fiancee walked out, want some food? I can't eat it myself." I offer.

"Sure, I haven't eaten yet." Spencer replies.

"Good, let's eat." I say.

For the next few hours, Spencer and I just relaxed and watched Netflix. Coincidently, we were both watching one tree hill. Such an amazing show.

"I ship Lucas and Payton so hard." Spencer speaks up. That caused me to laugh.

"I'm only watching this because there's nothing else that interests me."

"Brooke is such a nice person." Spencer says.

"And hot." I smirk, still watching the show.

"You're a loser."

"You have no life."

"I'm a movie director."

"I'm a rock star/ music producer."

"I travel for movies."

"I tour for concerts."

"This fight is a win/win situation."

"You wish." I laugh, "So what happened with Heather?" I finally ask.

"I tell her everything. She gets mad. She yells. I yell. I go upstairs. I leave." She explains quickly.

"Simple as that eh?" I chuckle.

"I wish" Spencer sighs. "What time is it?" I ask.

"Midnight." I reply.

"Damn it's late. Heather is working the night shift." She says, checking her phone.

"Expecting something?" I ask, shaking my head.

"No." She sighs before putting away her phone and going back to the show.

"That's such a bullshit lie. You keep checking your phone like every other minute" I point out, taking a sip of my water.

"Ok, yes. I'm expecting my fiancée to call or text me." She admits.

"Same" I laugh out.

"I'll just sleep it all off." She sighs, standing up. In confusion, I paused the show and look up to Spencer.

"You weren't expecting to sleep here were you?" I ask.

"No, I was about to ask for a ride. I needed air so I walked here." Spencer explains.

"Ugh, fine. You're lucky I like you Carlin." I groan, grabbing my keys.

"Thanks buddy." Spencer says, following me.

When we get into the car, Spencer and I just talk about some old memories together. High school was a fun time. I still wish I could go back at times.

"Ok, you and I both know that game was unfair!" Spencer shouts as we laugh. I shake my head while I drive.

"How so?" I ask, glancing over before focusing back on the road.

"You and Glen were on the basketball team! Clay and I were not athletic what so ever! Well, besides me playing ice hockey but still, that doesn't count!" Spencer yells again.

"Alright, alright. I'll give you that." I laugh more.

"We were all crazy." Spencer tries as she holds her stomach in pain from laughing.

"Have you ever heard from Aiden?" I clear my throat and grip the steering wheel.

"No. I shut him out after what happened at prom. Never talked since." Spencer replies with a serious tone.

"Understandable. I stopped talking to him as well." I admit.

"Interesting." I hear Spencer reply under her breath.

Finally, I slow down to a stop and park next to the curb.

"Why is Heather's car still home? She's supposed to be at work." Spencer says confused, getting out of the car before I can turn off the car.

"Wait, what the fuck?" I ask, noticing my fiancées car.

"What?" Spencer asks as she waits for me.

"That car." I say, pointing towards it.

"Whose is it?"

"Janet's." I respond, walking over to Spencer.

"Your fiancées?"

"Yup."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The song used in chapter 11 is: Ed Sheeran-Don't<strong>_

_**R&R Please! **_


	14. The Things I Can't Change

**_A/N: DRAMMAAAAAAAA!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CH.14-The things I can't change<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>This twitch in my fingers<em>**

**_Love/Hate it lingers_**

**_Sent it direct, but the point must have missed her_**

**_Gave up and lost, 'cause of timing and pressure_**

**_And now I'm gone_**

There was music playing loudly in the room as I lie down next to my girlfriend. My name is Heather and I'm cheating on my fiancée. It was never intended to happen. One day, everything slowly started to fade. I met Janet at a coffee shop one day, we spilled our drinks on each other when we bumped into one another. After, I got her number and everything just escalated from there. I fell in love with the wrong girl. I did the wrong thing, but I can't help it. I love Janet.

I love Spencer as well. She used to be the love of my life until I let it all fade. I still love Spencer very much, but in all honesty, I'm a bitch. Spencer will never forgive once she finds out I'm still only with her to move up on the hospital hierarchy. Janet has a fiancée whose name is Ashley. I don't know what she looks like or what her last name is but I don't care. All I care about is just this moment, and how it's going to break her and i.

"My fiancée is going to start a family." I said, staring up at the ceiling.

"So is Ashley." Janet replies, moving to cuddle into my side.

"I was so ready for everything with Spencer… Then you showed up." I reply, looking over to my girlfriend.

"This is wrong." She says, looking into my eyes. "We're going to mothers Heather."

"Yes Janet, I know!" I yell. I regret it the second it happens, "I'm sorry." I apologize.

"We can't be together anymore Heather." I close my eyes tight, listening as my girlfriends voice cracks with my heart.

"I know, I know ok?" I respond, refusing to look at her. "I'm sorry, but I still love Spencer. I love her enough to stay." I respond, trying to hide the pain lacing my words.

"I don't want to let you go. I want to be with you, I'm in love with you." She says.

"I know. Janet, I'm in love with you, but we shouldn't ever have done this and we can't anymore." I say, looking over to see tears falling down her cheeks.

"Can we just savor this moment before it ends?" She asks me.

"Yes baby." I move to hover my girlfriend as I kiss her passionately, making sure to bring up the sheets to cover our naked bodies.

**_Lie alone; it's all you can do now_**

**_And hear me drone_**

**_About the things I can't change_**

**_Lie alone; it's all you can do now_**

**_And hear me; hear me drone on my own_**

Ashley and I could hear music playing from downstairs and trust me when I say, I have a BIG house.

"Upstairs?" Ashley asks from behind me.

"Clearly" I reply, walking to the stairs.

"Geez, attitude check."

"Sorry, just I know what's to come. I'm scared to face it." I sigh, my voice cracking a bit.

"Hey, I'm doing the same exact thing right now. I'm here with you alright?" Ashley reassures me, grabbing my arm and turning me to face her.

"Thank you." I say, hugging her tight.

"No need." She replies, hugging me with just as much force. We finally let go, and slowly start making our way up the staircase.

**_What has this come to?_**

**_I know you don't see me as much as you ought to_**

**_And both wounds are bleeding out_**

**_Grace me with nothing but patience_**

**_I'll admit that I hate this if there's no other way out_**

**_If there's no other way out_**

Ashley and I are now standing in front of the room door. I reach above the door and grab the room key. I check to see if the door is locked. It is, so I put the key in and unlock the door. Before I turn it, I look over to Ashley and see her staring at the door.

"Hey, I'm right beside you." It's my turn to reassure her.

"I know." She says, I slowly twist the doorknob.

"Here goes nothing." I say, pushing the door open.

**_Lie alone; it's all you can do now_**

**_And hear me drone_**

**_About the things I can't change_**

**_Lie alone; it's all you can do now_**

**_And hear me, hear me drone on my own _**

I didn't realize tears were already streaming down my cheeks as both Ashley and I see our significant others in bed together. Faintly, I hear Heathers name being called out. I watch my fiancée on top of Ashley's fiancée, making love the way we do. My heart shatters even more as each second passes. I try to move but I can't. My feet are plastered to the ground.

**_On the outs with everything_**

**_The calm and talk you seldom bring_**

**_On the outs with everything_**

**_The calm and talk you seldom bring_**

**_On the outs with everything_**

**_The calm and talk you seldom bring_**

Anger inside me was boiling. My tears were falling. My heart was breaking more and more. I nor Spencer could move towards our fiancées. We just stood there, watching as everything we've ever felt for them started to fade. We watched as we slowly became numb.

**_Lie alone; it's all you can do now_**

**_And hear me drone_**

**_About the things I can't change_**

**_Lie alone; it's all you can do now_**

**_And hear; hear me drone on my own_**

Finally, my feet gained a mind of their own as I stormed over and grabbed the sheets and pulled them off of the two naked bodies only to throw the sheets back at them. I push Heather off of Janet I think is her name.

"Fuck you!" I yell, tears falling faster down my cheeks. I feel arms wrap around me and pull me back.

"Spencer relax." I hear Ashley's broken heart in her words as she speaks. I remember that tone apart from anyone's because I heard the last time I saw her until now.

"Spencer!" I hear Heather shout to me.

"Ashley!" Janet shouts to Ash. We look to each other, I nod to let her know I'll be calm enough to not hit either of them.

"I want you out of my house!" I shout at Heather, "The both of you!" We watch as our exes get up and try to get dressed.

"Don't you dare think about showing up at my house Janet! You are no longer welcome there!" I hear Ashley yell besides me.

"Give me a chance to explain!" The two lovers shout in unison.

"Not now!" Ashley and I shout back.

"Get the fuck out!" I yell once more.

"Spence it isn't like that!" Heather yells.

"Seriously?! Oh so what we just saw wasn't you fucking Ashley's fiancée?!" I yell then scoff.

"We're in love." I hear Heather faintly respond. My heart feels like it's been ripped out and stomped on.

"I don't care! Get out!" I yell, grabbing the rest of their clothes. I hand them to Ashley, she looks at me confused and I nod towards the window. I walk over and open it, only watch Ashley throws their clothes out of it and onto the lawn.

"What the hell Ash?!" Janet shouts, the two run towards the window.

"You can no longer call me that." Ashley responds, I grab her hand and pull her downstairs quickly. I run outside and look at her.

"Flip that one, that one and that one." I say. I stare at the lawn as Ashley does what was told. Seconds later, the sprinkles come on and our exes clothes become very wet and muddy.

"Oops" I smirk, leaning back against the wall as Heather and Janet run out the front door and start gathering their clothes.

"I'm going home once I'm done here. You can get your stuff tomorrow Janet. If I find out you went to my house, I'll call the cops for trespassing." Ashley says.

"Same goes for you Heather." I say, I walk in and slam the door shut, locking it behind us.

"Wow." Ashley says.

"Tell me about it." I respond before running upstairs. When I get to my room, I grab the sheets and covers off the bed. I walk over and grab my pictures of Heather and me. I walk down downstairs and grab Ashley's hand, dragging her with me to the backyard. I grab the matches and lighter fluid.

Minus well have some fun of this insanely shitty night and burn crap. I toss the sheets on a free area of cement, away from everything flammable.

"Here," I say, handing Ashley a match. I grab the BBQ lighter fluid and squeeze some all over the sheets. I strike my match then Ashley's. "On three, one, two, three." I say. Both us toss our matches onto the sheets and watch as they engulf into flames. I pull the pictures out of my pockets. I go thru them, tossing the now meaningless ones into the fire then rip Heather out of the meaningful ones.

"I'm sorry." I say to Ashley, turning and falling into her.

"It wasn't our fault." She responds, holding me to her tight as we stand there and cry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song used is: The story so far- the things I can't change<strong>_

_**R&R PLEASE!**_


	15. Say My Name, Cry Me A River

**_A/N: I'M SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG BUT HERE IS AN UPDATE!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own SoN_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CH. 15- Say my nameCry me a river_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Say my name, say my name<em>**

**_If no is around you, say "Baby, I love you"_**

**_If you ain't runnin'_**

**_Say my name, say my name_**

**_You actin' kinda shady, ain't calling me baby_**

**_Why the sudden change?_**

I'm walking around my house like a zombie. I stayed up all night with Ashley, crying then talking then packing up Heather's stuff then talking then crying then more crying. Both of us just lost the person we thought would be the love of our lives. They fell out of love, to make matters worse, and fell in love with each other. We have questions we want answered until then, we decided to be there for one another to help with the baby and to help with each other as we both go through the healing process of this. It takes time and I hope we can both get through it.

**_Say my name, say my name_**

**_If no one is around you, say "Baby, I love you"_**

**_If you ain't runnin' game_**

**_Say my name, my name_**

**_Say my name, my name_**

I got home really late. Well, I guess you could say early? Last night I was at Spencer's house helping her with some things. The most eventful part of my night was, let me see, oh I know! I caught my fiancée cheating on me with Spencer's fiancée. Last night, I felt pain I thought I'd never feel again. The last time I hurt this bad was in high school. The day Spencer left for good was one of the most painful days of my life besides losing my dad. This day is pretty painful as well. Oh God, just give me the strength to not give up.

**_Any other day, I would call_**

**_You would say, "Baby, how's your day?"_**

**_But today ain't the same_**

**_Every other word is "uh-huh," "Yeah okay"_**

**_Could it be that you are at the crib with another lady?_**

**_And if you took it there, first of all, let me say_**

**_I am not the one, to sit around and be played_**

**_So prove yourself to me I'm the one that you claim_**

**_Why don't you say the things you said to me yesterday?_**

Since Ash helped me with everything last night, I promised that after I'd get some sleep, I'd go over and help her clear out Janet's things. In all honesty, it feels good to have Ash back in my life again. It feels good to know that she's able to understand what I'm going through, AGAIN, and being here for me. This love stuff is such bullshit, first Ash falls out of love and back in love with Aiden, ugh I never thought I'd speak of that again. Now Heather falls out of love then into love with Ashley's fiancée.

I groan, gripping my coffee cup in my hand hard. I didn't realize how hard I was squeezing it until I heard a shatter and felt the cup sort of "disappear" from my hand. When I looked down, the coffee cup was now broken into little tiny pieces on the ground, sort of like my heart.

I stared down at the glass, contemplating whether or not I was going to clean it now or later. Later was the decision so I decided to go get at least an hour sleep before heading over to Ashley's place.

Fuck my bed, now way in hell am I sleeping in that bed.

**_I won't let you say I'm assuming things_**

**_If something's going down, that's the way it seems_**

**_It shouldn't be the reason why you actin' strange_**

**_Yeah, nobody's holding you back from me_**

**_'Cause I know how you usually do_**

**_When you say everything to me times two_**

**_Why can't you just tell the truth_**

**_If somebody's there, then tell me who_**

I've been lying down on the couch for an hour, staring at the ceiling. I didn't want to sleep in my bed. Too many memories of Janet and I in there. Flashbacks of her and I kept coming back, only for me to shake them off.

How does one so easily fall out of love? Since when has there been a switch inside a person to change from in love to not in love? I've made this mistake before, it's how I lost Spencer. I knew why though, and that was because somehow, Aiden still had a piece of my heart. It didn't last once I realized that I'd never get that piece of me back. Well, mostly because it wasn't a piece of me, it was just memories that I wanted to relive. Every missing and broken piece of me I had, Spencer fixed and filled and put it all back together. After Spencer, Janet did what she did. Now all I can do wonder is who next. Now all I can do is hope who it will be next.

**_Say my name, say my name_**

**_If no one is around you, say "Baby , I love you"_**

**_If you ain't runnin' game_**

**_Say my name, say my name_**

**_You actin' kinda shady, ain't calling me baby_**

**_Why the sudden_**

**_Say my name, say my name_**

**_If no one is around you, say "Baby, I love you"_**

**_If you ain't runnin' game, oh no_**

**_Say my name, my name_**

**_My name_**

The couch was the only comfortable option I had besides my floor or bed. Life is wonderful and adventurous, but it's also the most painful and crazy trip you'll ever experience. You get hurt for no apparent reason and you shit on the ones you love most.

How was it that easy for her to give up and fall out of love? You don't just flip a switch and decide that easily, something pushes you away and I wish Heather just talked to me and told me what happened so we could've just saved the pain I'm going through now and handled it all differently.

Crazy is a good adjective to explain how, loving someone isn't enough. This change and so do people, I know, but love? Why does love change? Why isn't loving someone enough especially when all you did was make sure they were happy and fought for that person and their heart more than you fought your entire life for yourself?

**_I know they say that some things are better left unsaid_**

**_And it wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it_**

**_Oh no no_**

**_All of these things people told me keep messing with my head_**

**_You should've picked honesty_**

**_Then you may not have blown it_**

An hour has passed since I've lied on the couch. I'm currently showering, hoping the water will wash away the stains from all the tears off my face. Not only that, but also the pain. Once I was done I went to go get dressed to continue on with today. Spencer was supposed to be here soon, my walls are up and I'd like to make it seem like I have no heart and that I don't care about Janet.

**_But you don't have to say just what you did_**

**_I already know _**

**_I found out from him_**

**_Now there's just no chance for you and me_**

**_And there'll never be_**

**_And don't it make you sad?_**

After I showered and got ready, I went out and got Ash and I some coffee. Today was planned for me to escape my thoughts that'll make this all even harder to deal with. When I pulled up to Ashley's place, I got out my car and grabbed our drinks before walking up to the door. I managed to be able to ring the doorbell, and I waited. Hopefully Ashley is awake because I am really not in the mood to drive all the way back home.

**_You told me you loved me_**

**_Why did you leave me, all alone?_**

**_Now you tell me you need me_**

**_When you call me, on the phone_**

**_Girl I refuse, you must have me confused_**

**_With some other guy_**

**_Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn_**

**_To cry_**

I hear the doorbell ring and groan. I swear if that's Janet all hell is going to break loose. I get up and walk towards the door. I open unlock it then open it to find Spencer standing in front of me with two coffees in her hand.

"What's this?" I ask, opening the door wider so she can walk in past me.

"Coffee because I couldn't sleep and I know you couldn't either." She says, walking straight to the living room.

"it's creepy how much you know me." I comment.

**_So cry me a river _**

**_Just cry me a river_**

**_Just cry me a river (oh no)_**

**_Just cry me a river_**

**_Cry me, cry me_**

**_You say yeah yeah_**

**_You say yeah yeah_**

**_You say yeah yeah_**

**_You say yeah yeah_**

**_I say no no_**

**_You say yeah yeah_**

**_I say no no_**

**_You say no no no_**

"You look like shit by the way." Spencer says bluntly.

"Someone's extra bitchy, did they put foam in your drink?" I spit back, closing and locking the door.

"Shut up, you're just as bitter after last night." She throws back, plopping down onto the couch after setting down our drinks.

"Yeah I know Spence." I walk over and plop down next to her. "I'm supposed to have meetings today" I groan.

"I already canceled filming for today." Spencer says a little cheery.

"Lucky."

"I'm broken"

"So am I."

**_Say my name, say my name_**

**_If no one is around you, say "Baby, I love you"_**

**_If you ain't runnin'_**

**_Say my name, say my name_**

**_You actin' kinda shady, ain't calling me baby_**

**_Why the sudden change_**

**_Say name, say my name_**

**_If no one is around you, say "Baby I love you"_**

**_If you ain't runnin' game , oh no_**

**_Say my name, my name_**

**_Say my name then cry me a river_**

**_My name_**

**_Say my name then cry me a river_**

**_My name_**

**_Say my name then cry me a river_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>R&amp;R please! I love when you review!<em>**

**_Song used is: The Neighbourhood- Say my name/Cry me a river_**


End file.
